


Taking Responsibility

by FWNA



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, Futanari, Girl Penis, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWNA/pseuds/FWNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...You can't say you're okay with kissing your cute tsundere twin and then leave her to wonder when. And you shouldn't be surprised when another close friend creates an OT3 either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Responsibility 1.0: Tsundere Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 1.

 

 

"Illya!" Chloe called as she pulled her shoes off. She headed to the kitchen. "Illya, aren't you back yet?"

In that empty house, she clucked her tongue, deeply irritated and fairly mortified at the silence. 

"Where *is* she? She said it wouldn't even take fifteen minutes!" She shoved other food aside to make space in the fridge for the gift she'd bought.

She'd been practicing what to say the whole walk home. She turned the tub of pudding in her hands, thoughts drifting. Buy pudding quickly, AGAIN, and catch Illya on the way home. Broach the subject of another transfer today, AGAIN. 

"And how many more will I have to buy until she gets it?!" she demanded fiercely, but the pudding didn't have an answer. If it did it would probably give a rather pessimistic forecast. She shoved it into the fridge. "Idiot!"

She'd been the one to bring it up, true, but it was Illya who'd agreed to it. "Yeah you agreed to it, so how long are you going to make me wait, huuuh?!" She snapped at the air, clenching her eyes shut.

"Honestly," she thought, storming upstairs, frustrated with herself. "Can't read the mood. Can't tell how embarrassing it was for me to ask the first time. It's totally her turn for some initiative. I think I've earned that!"

She tossed her bag onto her bed, pulled her uniform top off. She was the one who agreed to this - she was the one who.... Her eyes softened as she caught her reflection in the mirror.

"She's the one who got me to stay." Pulling off her hair tie, she shook her head free, her long hair cascading down in loose, silky waves. She was the brown-skinned equivalent of Illya, no matter how anyone looked at it, and Illya was very, very pretty. "Take responsibility...." she said softly. She touched her soft lips, the same lips on Illya's perfect, smiling face. She swallowed hard, blushing at the memory of their kiss in the hot spring. "...She said it wasn't a big deal...but...." Even she had to admit how lewd it was. She glanced at her expression in the mirror. It glanced back at her shyly. If she tried, she could imagine Illya was in front of her, leaning in.

Slowly, her eyes closing of their own accord...she was just a breath away from the glass.

She peeked through her eyelids, her lips touching the cool surface of the mirror.

She peered into her own eyes, and pulled away.

"Aaaaa." She shook her head, trying to clear it, before flopping onto their twin bed with another groan. She sniffed, noting the ever present ache of her desire between her legs. "If I don't stop thinking about it...."

She slipped a hand down experimentally, across her taut tummy. 'What will happen to me if I don't stop...thinking about it?'

She'd moved to sleep with Illya last week. Despite the pillow wall they'd created, separating the bed, she'd gone to sleep aroused and frustrated, fearful she might say something in her sleep, six nights in a row. She moaned in frustration, and then, slipping a hand down to her panty-clad crotch, moaned for a different reason.

-

"Chlo?" Illya called. "I'm back!"

Her shoes were here, but where was she?

"Clean-up duty took longer than usual," she called.

"Chlo? I know I said it'd be...fast?" She treaded the stairs.

"Chlo?" she called, at their door.

"...hughhh...*Illya*...." came a heated, muffled moan, clear through the wood.

Illya paused at the door. '...Eh?' Her head tilted in confusion.

She dismissed the first thought that came into her head and desperately searched for another one.

"I...Illya...." moaned Chloe's voice again.

Illya swallowed a lump in her throat. Another thought could not be found - was her twin...masturbating?

She spun on her heel, a complete 180, shock and embarrassment plain on her face. She took a step to march herself back downstairs.

"Ah...ah Illya...! I...Ilya...! Illyaaaaa...."

The fact that it was her name being groaned so passionately finally sunk in. 'W...why is she masturbating to me?!' she demanded, going dizzy with the thought. The floor under her feet seemed suddenly less than solid.

"Il..ya...Illya...!"

The groans persisted, growing louder and hotter.

'Nononono. She can't be.' She turned, hypnotized almost, reaching for the door handle, face bright red. 'She...can't be...right?' It had to be some kind of misunderstanding. She pushed it open, gently.

"Aaaaahhnnn...."

She paused, awestruck. Chloe was facedown, little brown butt lifted into the air. Her dark skin was glistening with sweat. The air was musky with the sweet smell of sex. Both hands were pressed between her legs as she pleasured herself with innocent abandon, her nose rubbing into a pillow.

Illya's pillow.

"Haaaaaaaaah."

"...My pillow," she uttered blankly, pushing the door open as she took a step forward in shock, the bag she was holding slipping from nerveless fingers, hitting the floor with a thump.

Chloe froze.

"Hu...HUWAH!" she exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Illya's pillow to cover her nakedness. Her legs kicked at the blankets as she backed herself up against the headboard. "Wh, what! Illya!"

"...I'm...back."

"It's not what you think!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Um, oh...kay." Illya said, scratching her cheek.

"NO. NOT OKAY." Chloe cried, squeezing her eyes shut. "I DEFINITELY WAS NOT...!"

"W...well...I'll just...uh...you can...."

Chloe bit her lip, a whine of frustration growing. A week of sleeping next to the reason for her arousal, being denied a climax she sorely needed, being caught like this by the person she wanted - it was all too much.

"It's your fault!" Chloe cried. "It's...all your fault I'm like this!"

Illya paused. Chloe was holding back tears.

"All..all your fault...take...take responsibility...f...fix me...!" she whispered, burying her face into the pillow with a wretched sob.

"Ah."

Like a switch had been flipped in Illya's head, she marched over to the bed and gripped Chloe's wrist tight. Her brown-skinned twin flinched, and then her eyes widened as Illya pressed her lips to her own in a forceful kiss.

"Mmm."

Kissing her, her twin was kissing her! Chloe felt the jolt from her mind right to her crotch.

Illya broke the kiss gently, her scarlet eyes peering hesitantly into Chloe's gold ones.

"Illya?" She was still holding her fast. "Why...what," was all Chloe could say in response, confused beyond rational thought, as Illya silenced her with another kiss. She struggled, until Illya took the hand she'd been gripping by the wrist and shoved it between her legs.

Chloe let out a muffled gasp. She could feel the heat and dampness of Illya's arousal through her skirt and panties.

Her fingers hesitantly curved, cupping, and she was rewarded with a short, low moan that broke their kiss.

They stared into each other's eyes in wonder at what they were doing.

"Is...that enough?" Illya asked, her voice tiny.

"H...huh?"

She gestured cutely. "Is...um, was that enough? I'm sorry. I...I didn't think about it. I...guess you've been needing...um...it...badly."

Chloe paused. She shifted her gaze to the side. "Mana. W...well..." It was enough. She could end it here if she wanted - they both could.

She could still feel the heat from Illya's panties on her palm.

"No." she said, fixing her gaze on Illya's eyes. "It...it's not enough. We...we need to do...m, more."

Illya examined her twin's face, as if looking for something. Or deciding something. Then she lowered her gaze, licked her lips absently. "Okay." She said. "More like...like what?" It was...getting harder and harder to breathe. Chloe mirrored her condition.

"Like...like other things." Chloe said, blushing, unable to articulate further, taking deep breaths and finding them lacking.

"Like what kind of other things?"

"More," Chloe whispered again, her eyes expressive.

Illya bit her lip.

She reached down to cup her twin's mound. "...This?"

"Y...yeah," Chloe gasped, the climax she'd been denied suddenly in sight again. Her hips jerked upwards, into Ilya's cupping hand.

"I see..." She kissed her forehead, then bending low, kissed her brow, her nose. She pushed Chloe gently onto the bed.

Chloe raised her flushed, dizzy face for another kiss as Illya crawled over her but she dipped lower, kissing her on her jawline, humming into her skin, lower, on her neck, and then lower, between her breasts.

"I...Illya..." Chloe breathed hotly.

"You're the dark one right? You're supposed to be the aggressive type." Illya said. "So what's the problem, hmmm? You're being way too docile." It was her body too, after all, she could guess at what she wanted. Naughty girl. She teased her lips with two fingers, earning sharp cries of surprise, before gently stroking a finger into Chloe's tight hotness. "Too docile. And...so wet...."

"Hmmgh!" Chloe stifled a gasp as Illya fixed her lips around her right nipple, stroking her finger into her tight wet vulva.

"And hard." Illya noted, her breath hot against Chloe's stiff little nipple. She brought her left hand up to stroke the side of her twin's body lightly, just where the ribs were. She kissed her way to the left nipple. Her ring finger began slowly stroking in and out, Chloe's tight hole sucking on her powerfully, getting progressively wetter.

Chloe's eyelashes fluttered helplessly. "Oh...I'm...I'm...!"

Illya stopped.

"Wait. I haven't kissed you."

"Hu...uh...k...kiss...?" Chloe breathed in shock.

"Yeah...it has to be a...kiss...right?" Dipping down, she gazed at Chloe's lower mouth, and before she could say anything, placed a sweet, reverent kiss on her wet, wet quim.

*Smooch*

Chloe's eyes widened in shock, and then began crying out as as Illya began kissing her lower lips noisily, sucking and swallowing the wet droplets from her cunt as her nose brushed her clit. "Uhhh! Ah...Ah...! Yes...yes...lick...me! Like me!" Chloe exclaimed, her orgasm denied one too many times. Her eyes were wild with desire, her mouth open, straining to convey her need, a scream of pleasure aching to escape. Illya hummed her understanding. She reached a pink tongue to give Chloe's small hard protruding clit a sharp lick, before fixing her lips firmly on it and sucking.

Chloe shrieked as her world exploded. Her entire body convulsed, her cum rushing out of her pussy, two hands reaching for the sheets as she arched herself into Illya's mouth, cumming hard and drenching her twin's chin. Illya kept sucking, licking, drinking the rush of her sister's cum, eager to draw more cries of helpless pleasure out of her.

Chloe panted, dragging air through her mouth, arms lifeless. "Oh...oh...my..."

Illya smiled, licking her lips as she crawled up Chloe's body. "Mwuh," she uttered, planting a mischievous, wet kiss on her twin's lips, her tongue slipping into Chloe's mouth, letting her tired twin have a taste of herself.

Chloe responded as best as she could, arms reaching up to hug Illya to her, a deep well of gratitude and adoration building in her for what her twin had done.

Illya broke the kiss, her eyes serious, and hesitant. "S...so." She began. "Was...uh...is that...okay?"

"Hm?" Chloe murmured, still hazy from post-orgasmic bliss. She felt Illya's legs shift in a discreet movement, and felt her mind clear the longer she stared into Illya's hesitant expression.

"Uh...um..." Chloe began, blushing as the idea took hold. "Actually...I...I should...I should have been the one to...to....k..." She cleared her throat with a feminine cough. "K...kiss you. Down there...and...d...drink it...."

Illya jerked, a small, contained movement.

Chloe swallowed, waiting for Illya to ask why she hadn't told her sooner, to get angry, to break the spell that had been cast. Her silver-haired, pale-skinned twin, however, simply shifted her gaze from Chloe's hopeful eyes to the side and back again repeatedly. Chloe felt that twitch again, in Illya's hips, and then her twin nodded with a soft 'Un.'

Illya got up on her knees, and Chloe lifted herself up onto her elbows, tracing her movements.

Illya blushed, turning her expression away as she lifted her skirt, and displaying her soaked panty-clad crotch. "I trust you. You...you know how this whole thing works after all."

Chloe swallowed hard at the sight. She got up, padded over on all fours. She halted, a breath away from her sister's wet sex.

"S...stop...staring..."

"Can...can you sit on the edge of the bed? ...And...take off your skirt..." Chloe said. "I'll...sit on the floor."

Her lip quivering like she wanted to say something, she just nodded instead. She stood up, undoing the clasp on her skirt and taking it off as Chloe arranged herself on the floor. The pale young original then slowly drew her wet panties off her thighs and slim legs, the moisture cooling on her hot skin, her face bright red.

Chloe waited in a loose seiza, on the floor at the edge of the bed as Illya approached.

Illya scooted to the edge hesitantly, spreading her legs. "S...so. What...what are you waiting for? G...go on," she said, looking down on Chloe's hazy, lust-filled expression, the excitement obvious in her voice despite how hard she tried to hide it.

"Y...yes..." Chloe said, leaning in, closing her eyes, fixing her mouth on her twin's sex.

"Y...yes...." Illya echoed at the sensation, closing her own eyes tightly, the sound of Chloe's noisy devoted service eventually penetrating the haze of pleasure, sharpening her focus, driving home the reality of the situation. Impulsively, she lifted her legs and placed them over Chloe's slim shoulders, locking her pretty ankles over her twin's back, drawing her closer.

Chloe gave no indication of any protest, her only response to bury her face further into Illya's wet cunt, soft feminine gasps issuing from her working mouth as she took her time. She felt...so happy with her head between Illya's legs like this, listening to her twin cry out in pleasure. It made her feel so warm inside, so...needed.

"Why...are...you...so...good?" Illya gasped.

Chloe said nothing, licking and sucking enthusiastically. All the spots where she was sensitive, where she would have liked Illya to lick and kiss at, seemed to be the same spots Illya liked. She continued to experiment, lashing against Illya's hard clit.

"N...next time..." Illya began, gasping, trying not to moan. "We...we can...do it at the same time...I...I don't mind...."

'At...the same time?' Chloe paused, conjuring up an image of the two of them, locked in a hot naughty embrace, their mouths around each other's sexes. She felt her lower parts stir excitedly in response to Illya's offer. She reached down with both hands to stimulate her crotch. "If...if you want." Chloe said, lifting her face to gaze up at Illya from behind lowered eyelashes. Her face glistened with Illya's arousal. "But...I'd be happy to...to do this for you...anytime you want..." she lowered her eyes. "A...*anytime*."

Illya swallowed hard, her chest rising with every difficult breath. Looking into her twin's submissive gaze, she had only one answer, to use her legs and pull her back down, letting loose a groan as Chloe closed her eyes and continued to kiss at her, lapping with her tongue, driving it deep inside her.

Hands busy between her own legs, Chloe continued, driving Illya close, and then somehow instinctively knowing she should slow down, lashing her tongue languidly at her twin's increasingly wet genitalia, eager to take Illya to higher and higher heights of pleasure.

"Soooo goooood..." Illya groaned. "You...how...how...."

This went on for quite a bit, Illya becoming increasingly hot and frustrated, the size of her climax building to a point Chloe could not bring her back from. Illya's thighs were now wrapped around her head, her legs almost crossed, her pale, white butt jerking off the bed, sending her wet sex up into Chloe's equally wet face often.

"I...can't!" Illya shrieked. "C...Chlo! It's...It's coming!!! It's...It's...!" Chloe lent out a pleased murmur of acknowledgement, shaking her mouth firmly into Illya's cunt before dragging her lips up to her little button, much in the way Illya had done to her, but tonguing and sucking it relentlessly, eager to deliver an Earth-shattering orgasm to her beloved twin.

Illya shrieked as that tipped her over, her orgasm rushing out and flooding her sister's mouth, drenching her face and dripping down her chin, Chloe swallowing noisily as she happily gulped down as much of her sister's warm wet cum as she could.

Illya's thighs squeezing her head powerfully as the contractions tore through her, and then she groaned, falling back, finally releasing Chloe, her legs going slack.

Chloe climbed back onto the bed and over her, leaning down for a kiss. Illya smiled, kissing her back, tasting herself just like she'd done to Chloe. Her face was a mess. She licked and lapped at it, cleaning her, the two of them swapping saliva and Illya's juices....

And then Illya squeaked in surprise. Chloe jerked back. "Illya!?" she exclaimed, as the girl twisted away in surprise. "What? What?"

"I...what...what's that!?" Illya demanded, staring down at her crotch in dismay, where a six-inch prick had appeared, of matching skin tone, smoothly joined to her groin like she'd been born with it.

"...That's...a...guy's..." Chloe blushed.

"YES, I KNOW. WHY?"

"Um, well, maybe, on a subconscious level, your body wanted to..."

Illya shook her head, throwing her hands up into the air, her new cock bouncing up. "So this is all your fault!?"

"No!" Chloe exclaimed. "It's just...well...maybe...just a little...based on what you've been giving me...I might have unconsciously...." She blushed further, fidgeting. "M...Maybe, while we were...you know...there was some backflow...or...or...maybe your body realized my need and your mind made one. It's...not really my...fault...it's just your latent ability as a mage...."

Illya considered this, and let loose a deep, troubled sigh. "Well...okay...but how do we get rid of it? Do you know?" As practical as ever.

"Well, if...if you make it...um...cum, it should be fine." She gestured with her hands.

Illya blushed. "H, how...?"

"Like this..." Chloe said, reaching out, glancing to Illya for approval.

Illya bit her lip. The idea was very, very agreeable to her, and her new appendage. She nodded, but she was unprepared for the sensation, gasping as Chloe reached out and gripped her cock, milking it slowly.

"If you keep doing it like this...it should...um, cum. That's how guys do it." Chloe said, inching forward as she stroked Illya's cock. It was warm and heavy in her hand, silky smooth skin over hard stiff flesh. It throbbed and pulsed as she handled it, enraptured by the texture.

"You...you sure know a lot..." Illya said, biting back a moan, blushing, enjoying the feel of Chloe's soft, warm, little hand.

"Well, it is a form of mana transfer." Chloe bit back, turning her nose up in the air defensively. "Um..." she began, her expression softening as she focused on stroking faster, more firmly. "...Do...do you like it...?"

"Y...yeah. It...it feels...wow, really good...."

Chloe shifted her gaze. "There's no real point if I don't drink it...so...."

Illya stiffened in panic as Chloe leaned down, hooking her hair over her ear and opening her mouth. "C...Chloe...! Are you really g, going to...."

In answer, Chloe closed her eyes, gently taking the head of Illya's penis into her warm, wet mouth, her tongue reaching out as if in welcome, lashing against it as she closed her pretty pink lips around the Illya's thick head.

"Hnnnghhhh!" Illya moaned, fingers leaping to grab Chloe's head.

"Need to get wet." Chloe explained and she licked and drooled about her sister's cock, as Illya's eyes widened in awe.

She began to suck. She was lying on her stomach fully, sucking and slurping as her hands ran up and down Illya's thighs and over her stomach. She found herself deeply satisfied between Illya's legs, just like before, breathing in this new, musky scent, at odds with what was coming from her wet pussy.

'...I...I guess I...really like doing this...' she thought, caressing Illya's thighs and feeling a deep sense of peace and happiness reverberate in her chest with every hot exclamation from her twin. 'But...only because it's her...if it's her....'

She gazed up at Illya's expression, watching the way her twin's eyelids fluttered, the way her mouth opened and closed in quiet, helpless, inarticulate pleasure. 'If it's her, I don't mind....'

Lowering her eyes, she took Illya deeper, stroking with her hands what wasn't in her mouth, tasting salty precum erupt onto her tongue. 'Cumming...?'

"C...Chloe...something...something...is...going to...!"

Chloe murmured an acknowledgement, closing her eyes and sucking hard, jerking her twin's cock off into her tightly sucking, warm mouth, gently bobbing her head back and forth in time to her strokes.

Illya gripped her twin's hair hard as she came with a loud helpless cry, her first load flooding her twin's small mouth with thick, hot cum. Chloe gulped it down, finding the act difficult due to its viscosity, adjusting herself, gamely gathering and swallowing mouthful after mouthful, the initial goal of obtaining mana forgotten in her desire.

"S...so...much...!" Illya gasped, hands gripping Chloe's head. "Drink...it...all...?" she panted in disbelief.

"Mmmhmm." Chloe murmured in assent from around Illya's visibly ejaculating cock, pulsing against her lips, trails of sperm escaping the tight seal to drip down her chin and onto the bed. Illya watched through half-lidded eyes, hips stiff, transfixed, her twin sucking everything all the way down, her open mouth gasping with every shot. She gave final, hard spurt. Chloe swallowed that too, finally allowing Illya's prick to emerge from her mouth, wet and quivering. She licked her cumstained lips.

"Amazing...."

"Hmm."

"It's...it's not...gone." Illya noted, but not with dismay.

"Well, um, I guess...you'll have to...put...put it in me," Chloe said, licking, cleaning herself distractedly.

Illya blanched. "W...what?!!!"

Illya's exclamation jolted her into focus. "W...well...that *is* the best form of magic transfer," Chloe maintained. "It's not a big deal for a magus...."

"But...it's...it's your first-

"It's fine!" Chloe said loudly, blushing. "I...I don't think it'll hurt, I tore it by accident a while ago...and...if it's you...I...don't mind."

"You...don't...mind?" Illya echoed, her heart thumping in her chest. She sat up, eyes trailing down Chloe's breasts, stomach, and to the enticing juncture between her legs. 'If her mouth felt that good...then....' She remembered Chloe's tight pussy clinging onto her finger and shivered.

"Just...hurry..." Chloe said, reclining, spreading herself. "I'm...really wet already...so...."

Illya paused, swallowing hard. "If it's...okay..."

"It's okay..." Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach as Illya crawled over her. "But please...please be gentle...."

"Y...yeah..." Illya agreed, trying to find the entrance and failing. "Um...I can't seem to...."

"I...I think you have to...stroke it...in," Chloe whispered.

"L...like this?" Illya asked, her voice a little hushed too.

"Mm...yes...ah!" Chloe exclaimed once Illya had found the mark.

Illya gasped, her mind blanking out as she slipped in, agonizingly slow. Chloe may have broken her hymen, but she was still virginally tight. The only thing that been in her was probably two fingers, and the only reason she was even able to take Illya's thick cock was because she was either soaking wet, a natural, or both.

"Go slow," Chloe gasped, her cunt working to accommodate the Illya's girth.

"I'm...trying...." Illya whispered, sweating, straining, her passage into Chloe's tight channel getting easier and easier, trying to resist a strange, animal urge to force everything in one thrust. She was halfway in when she thought she should take a break. "...Chloe?" she asked, lifting her head to check with her twin. "Chloe...it feels...so...Chloe?"

Chloe was deeply aroused - Illya could feel how wet she was as they were joined. Her eyes though, contained just a hint of sadness. 'I know.' She realized, shocked. 'I know because she looks like me.' "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"No...I...." Chloe swallowed. Closed her eyes. "I...I love you." She said, her voice tiny.

Illya froze. She felt like her heart had skipped a few beats.

When next Chloe opened her eyes, they were deeply emotive. "You...you gave me a place to live. You...let me...into your family...you...you saved me...I'm...they called me a miracle." She gazed into Illya's shocked eyes. "I'm here thanks to you. I...want to live, with you. I love you. That's the truth. That's why I don't mind. I want *you* to be my first." She swallowed. "I may...dissappear anytime." She smiled. "Before then, I want to give you *everything*. I want to thank you for...accepting me...I...Illya? Illya?"

Illya's eyes were hidden by her bangs. She leaned down, kissed her twin's neck, and then bit at the soft, smooth, brown skin in an almost fiercely possessive way.

"Illya?" Chloe gasped in surprise and pain. "Illya what-" She gasped again, feeling her twin's incredibly stiff flesh move in her. "Illya do-" But Illya just kissed her, hard. Chloe moaned, breaking their liplock. "Do you-"

Illya kissed her again. "*smooch* GOD! How many times..." *smooch* "Do I have to kiss you," *smooch* "Before you get it?" Illya panted, her eyes a well of emotion. "You keep going on about taking responsibility, but...you're making us do this...making me...crazy about you! So...just...don't disappear...!" She dipped her head down again, muffling Chloe's answer with her mouth, arching her hips and driving them down, as if trying to lose herself and these thoughts in pleasure. "Don't...dissapear!" she cried into Chloe's lips.

Chloe's pussy had stretched sufficiently around Illya's member, and so the pleasure far outstripped any sort of pain she felt by leagues, leaving the both of them gasping and moaning each other's names as their bodies fell into the rough, natural pattern of two bodies joined.

"Is it good?" Illya grit out, biting her twin's ear, licking it, washing it with her tongue wantonly. "Tell me you feel good...please...I want to hear it...."

"It feels good! It feels good!" Chloe groaned, her hands around Illya's neck as Illya worked out a clumsy rhythm, her thrusts growing stronger, rougher, more certain. "It feels good! It's...so...thick!" Chloe gasped, "It feels...so big! You're...you're so...deep in me...Illya! All the up to my stomach!"

"No...you're...you're just...small..." Illya gasped, her breath hot in her ear. "You're so small...so tight...!" she choked out. "You feel so...so good...!"

"R...really?" Chloe groaned. "Really?" "Yeahh!" "Illya...I...Ilya...! I'm going to cum...Illya! ...Illya...I...IiiiiiiI!!!"

"Wait...wait...Chloe! Chloe! C...Chloeoooo" Illya groaned, as Chloe's pussy drenched her lower half, going into overdrive around her inexperienced prick, milking her with its exquisite tightness. "Huuughhhh, haaaaaa!!! Chloeoooooo unhhhh...." Illya cried, eyes rolling back as she lost control, pressing as deep as she could go, her cock exploding hot, thick cum into the absolute depths of Chloe's tight hole. Chloe squealed loudly at the sensation, pulse after pulse filling her to the brim with semen.

As each hard pulse wiped Illya's mind, she leaned over, her lips seeking her lover's, and they kissed, muttering their names and unintelligible words of adoration as they rode out their mutual orgasm.

Illya fell on Chloe, who found the weight comfortable. She dragged long, deep breaths through her mouth, feeling like she'd spent the entire duration of that orgasm underwater.

Chloe kissed Illya on the top of her head. "...I won't...."

Illya head stirred but did not rise. "...mm?"

"I...I don't think I will. If..." she blushed. "If we keep this up. The card in me is another matter...but...."

"We'll find a way." Illya said, her voice rumbling against Chloe's chest, drawing circles in her sister's skin. "...And...you don't need to worry about us not doing this again..."

"Ah!" Chloe exclaimed, remembering the main point of their union. "It's not gone!"

Illya raised her head. She was tired, but there was an evil glint in her eye. "Noooope." She said, her length hard and throbbing in Chloe's tight, clamping cunt.

"Then...maybe one...more time?" Chloe said, averting her eyes, a gesture Illya found ridiculously cute.

"Hm, sure..." Illya said, grinning, rising.

"Wait! WAIT!"

"...What?"

"The door's open." Chloe exclaimed, blushing.

Illya paused, and then laughed, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, what are you going on about at this stage?" She stretched, pulling her prick out of her twin's pussy. It glistened with their combined juices. "Although...it's getting pretty late...we should probably have a bath...."

Chloe paused, blushing. "W...well. We are pretty sticky." she said. "...And...it'll be harder to get caught in there when they get back."

"Hmmm?" Illya crooned. "Aren't you a lewd one. How many more times do you want, exactly?"

"You suggested it! Don't get me wrong!" Chloe said, shoving her off and getting up on unsteady feet. "You're the lewd one!"

Illya frowned, a little put-off by her brusque denial. "What?! Weren't you begging for it just now?"

"Well, you were just saying how good it felt a minute ago!" Chloe called as she marched out stiffly.

'That girl!' Illya frowned. 'She sure isn't honest!' She crossed her arms in a huff.

A beat, and then Chloe peered back in. "G...get towels. And pull the sheets off we need to wash and change them."

Illya blinked at her. "Er..."

"Are you coming or not?" Chloe demanded.

"Y...yeah."

"Then don't keep me waiting." She spun round, her hair whipping. "I'll get the tub filled."

Illya sat, momentarily floored by the exchange. She looked down at her stiff dick.

'...Wait, what are we even arguing about, again?'

 

-

 

OMAKE

[On the roof]

Sapphire: "...Nee-san! Oh YES Nee-san!"

Ruby: "...Yeah, take it, take it, Sapphire! Take it!"

Sapphire: "YES! Pull my trimmings Nee-san! Treat me like your cum rag! I'll take it anywhere you want! Oh, Nee-san!"

Ruby: "Hooo, Sapphireeee!"


	2. Taking Responsibility 1.3: An Afterschool Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooftop rendezvous. Chlo from behind.

It was hard for them to keep their hands off each other after that first, hot encounter, but they really had to. The walls were thick but not entirely, completely soundproof, and Kuro was extremely vocal. So although they slept in the same room, they never really indulged their desires fully unless the house was completely empty, and it wasn't empty often at all, not with Liz and Sera being so lazy and dutiful. It didn't help that Illya's dick came into existence at odd times, triggered by excess mana or by her own dirty thoughts about Chloe. Which is to say it happened every day. A handjob or blowjob worked on most occasions, and Illya even managed to make it go away once on her own - much to Chloe's passive-aggressive ire, although Illya being Illya could not for the life of her understand why.

They could shower together but that was a disaster waiting to happen. Illya could not remember how many times their large household had stumbled in on each other, somehow. It was Not Safe.

So it was a surprisingly difficult life, but they made do, Illya deciding that her new endowment, eventual gratification, and close relationship with Chloe was worth the torture of a stiff erection.

As a bonus, the fact that they had to hold back made the times they could be together that much more hot.

"We'll have to figure out how this works." Chloe panted, jerking Illya off as her pale twin lapped and sucked at her cunt, the two of them locked in a sixty-nine. "G...gain some control over when you get it!"

Illya's long fingers were tight on the flesh of her twin's brown butt, grinding her twin's pussy into her face, lapping excitedly at the ongoing rush of juices. "Mmmmm..." she moaned distractedly, focusing on Chloe's soft smooth hands as she fondled her dick. She fixed her lips on Chloe's button and sucked on it, Chloe diving onto her dick in reaction, muffling a loud moan.

They were on the roof, in the shadow of the large, square structure that housed the entrance to the stairs. The lock was sealed, unlike the last time they were here, by a handy spell Chloe used. They'd brought a picnic blanket, not wanting to get their uniform sooty again, but it was quickly becoming scrunched up with their passionate motions, their slim bodies twisting and turning uncontrollably.

"We...just...can't keep doing it here...!" Chloe persisted. "S...someone will come...looking for us...M...Miyu or...hnnnghhhh!"

Illya took Chloe's clit between her teeth ever so gently, eager to show her that they had better things to do with their mouths than worry.

"Uughhh...jeez..." Chloe gasped, Illya hunching her hips up in need. "Wait..." She rose, crawling forward and off her, the tip of her stiffly erect cock grazing the smooth taut skin of her belly.

Illya propped herself up on her elbows to discern her twin's intentions, and swallowed, feeling her heartbeat speed up, her cock lurch.

"Hurry up." Chloe snapped, glaring backwards, a deep blush on her irritated face. She was on all fours, her butt wiggling into the air. Her cunt was dripping wet with her own juices and Illya's saliva. "Come on." She wiggled, gesturing.

"You want to do it...like that?"

"Y, yeah." Chloe snapped. "Hurry. It's not a big deal."

Illya uttered her assent, feeling dizzy. Not a big deal. This was how...animals do it.

On her knees, she moved towards her, taking her shaft in hand, easing it into her wet sister from behind, the head slipping past her lips. Chloe whimpered in response, her tight cunt stretching to accommodate her twin's stiff prick.

Her twin's plaintive cries giving her pause. "Does...does it hurt?" Illya whispered worriedly. They'd had penetrative sex twice since their first time - a shy fuck in the shower, and a week later, a scared, spontaneous, midnight tryst under the covers after an increasingly heated makeout session reached a peak on a Friday night. The both of them had muffled their cries of passion on each other's mouths.

"N...no." Chloe whispered. "It's just the angle...go...go gently...I...think it'll go...deep...aaaaaahhhh!!!"

Panting, she placed her hands on Chloe's curving hips, driving her cock deeper and deeper. "You...you're...n...naughty, Chlo..." Illya whispered, gazing down at her prone sister, her ass struggling to keep itself raised to her. "You...you look so...naughty....it's...so tight...."

Chlo panted, lowering her head. She felt so hot. "S...shut up! Quickly...do it...you...you're so...deep...inside...anyway...you might as well go...go all the way...!"

Illya obliged her, pulling her down the last bit of the way, pressing her groin and thighs to her sister's tight butt. They panted as Illya's cock bottomed out, her spongy blunt shaft reaching a significantly tighter part of her twin's vagina. She watching Chloe's beautiful back arch in a delightfully erotic way at the sensation.

"Ohh...oh god..." Chloe panted. "That's my..."

Illya panted, her vision tunneling, her senses narrowing as she felt truly joined to her twin. "Y...yeah...I...I think so...." Illya pulled out slowly, Chloe's wet, dripping cunt sucking her delightfully. She pressed in again, a short, shallow thrust, eyes glazing as she began building a rhythm, fucking her sister from behind, cockhead battering at the entrance to her sister's womb.

Chloe was moaning unabashedly, her fingers tight on the the blanket, clutching it as she felt Illya's cock slip in and out of her repeatedly. 'Ohhhh...this...this position...!' she sighed internally, feeling the full length of Illya's prick quickly reaching places it hadn't when they were fucking missionary. 'It's...so...' her vocabulary faltered as she tried to describe how 'right' it felt in addition to how good it felt. 'I...I...could really get addicted to this....' She felt one stab of Illya's cock strike something, and she tipped her head back in a loud shriek as a jolt of pleasure shot through her. "Eeeee!!!"

Illya stopped. "What...what's wrong?" she panted.

"N...nothing...I think...you..." she flushed. "There's a spot there...that's...supposed to be really sensitive...."

Illya was instantly, deeply interested in this fact. Chlo knew so much more than her about sex. "Hmmm...where...?" she crooned in askance, jabbing her cockhead to grind against the roof of Chloe's cunt. "Here...? So this spot here feels good?"

Chloe gasped with each thrust that hit the mark. "Y...Yes! Yes...yes...! Yes!"

Upon confirmation, Illya resumed fucking her twin, angling her cockhead, growing increasingly fascinated by her increasingly vocal pleasure.

"...Yes...unh...unh...unh...n...no...s..top...if you keep...doing that...I can't...I can't...!"

Her twin was on all fours, crying out in pleasure as Illya struck again and again, the nape of her neck just slightly visible through her long hair, much of it hanging over the sides of her face. "...Unhh...like...animals..." Illya breathed quietly, fucking her hardness heedlessly deep into her soft, squeezing cunt, staring down at Chloe's shaking body. There was something about the way Chloe was completely exposed to her that inspired feelings protective, cruel and arousing. Her gaze was drawn to Chloe's tight, clean, little rosebud. She sucked and drooled over her thumb, getting it slick.

"I...Illya!" Chloe cried, shocked, arching her spin in shock. "What...!"

"How about this? Does this feel good too?" Illya asked, using her wet thumb to rub her Chlo's little asshole, humping her hips into her with short, slow thrusts.

"Stop...stop touching that!!!"

"Hm? But the other day...I touched myself there...it felt good."

"What the heck...wait...wait! HnNNNNGHHH!" Chlo gasped, gritting her teeth as Illya teased her thumb into the soft, silky hole. "S..st...stoppp!" she cried out as Illya began fucking with increasing long, hard thrusts.

"Are you going to...*cum*...Chlo?" Illya panted, rolling the word Chloe taught her around as she speared her twin's body faster and faster. Chloe's asshole clutched at her thumb tightly. "I'm pretty close myself...."

"Hungh, hungh, hngghhhH!!!!" Chloe cried in time with Illya's thrusts. "HNGHH, HUNNNGHHH!" she wailed, cumming around Illya's cock.

Illya gasped in response to her fluttering, pulsing hole, racing to her own orgasm, driving Chloe onto her elbows with her thrusts, their faces twisted in identical expressions of helpless pleasure. "Ohhhhh...C...Chlo...t...tight...! Unh, hunh, unhunh...c...cumming...!" She drove her hips forward one final time, cock driving into her hot depths, erupting, blasting her twin's insides with her hot cum. "Unnnhhhh...unhhhh...." Illya grunted. She pulled her thumb from Chloe's asshole, using two hands to grind her twin's rear to her as she pumped load after load into her, deeper than ever before. Chloe's pussy milked her dry.

"You came so hard..." Illya gasped once she'd finished spurting, collapsing onto her twin's back. She kissed her on the temple. "It felt wonderful."

"...Chlo?"

"...Illya...you...you beast." Chlo whimpered, her cheek pressed to the picnic blanket.

Illya's jerked. "...I...sorry...I thought..." She felt her twin shuffle under her so she rose to allow Chloe to sit up. "I mean, it felt good, right?" Illya said placatingly, afraid Chlo was deeply upset.

Her twin lowered her eyes. "What if it becomes a habit?" she said, quietly, a thumbnail pressed to her pale lips in shy retrospection.

Illya's breath caught in her throat. "Uh...um..."

"If...if that happens, you'll...have to do something about that too," she said, pulling herself together, crossing her arms.

"O...of course." Illya snapped, crossing her own arms. "I...I said I'd take responsibility didn't I?" Chlo's discreetly shifting thighs caught her eye. "Um...it's...not gone. So...one more time...if...that's okay with you...?" She padded over.

Chloe uncrossed her arms. "Well. Of course. I told you right?" she blushed. "Any...anytime you want it."

Illya leaned over, delivering a long, slow kiss to the top of her twin's head, burying her nose in her scent. "We use the same shampoo, right?"

"...Yeah...."

"You smell so good though...."

Chloe's blush intensified. "Stop messing around and do it! We have to get home!" she snapped, but Illya was already pushing her down.

-

OMAKE

[On the way home]

Suzuka: "And so why do you think you need help, and why do you think I can help you?"

Mimi: "Well, I thought I was fine. But, s, sometimes, on the way home, I hear voices...in my head...and it sounds so real...."


	3. Taking Responsibility 1.4: A Good Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chlo scores a double.

Saturday morning, Illya thought, the timeframe slipping to the fore as her waking consciousness trickled its way in, washing delightful reality into the delightful dream she was having.

She groaned briefly in sleepy lust, her penis enveloped in a hot, wet, sucking cavern as soft, warm hands jerked her off slowly. "Ohh...C...Chlo...." she groaned in happy surprise, twisting her hips as she was sucked awake. She propped herself up. Her brown-skinned, cock-and-mana-dependent twin was dressed in her usual sleepwear - peach, form-hugging shorts, the thin straps of her pale yellow cotton tee slipping off her brown shoulders. Her hair shook as she bobbed up and down her pole. "Mmm...why...?" Illya asked, mind foggy with pleasure and sleep.

Chloe blinked up at her, shy, as she drew off her sister's swollen erection with a wet slurp.

"You were hard," she said, her words short and light. She blushed prettily. "I thought I'd save time and calm you down while you slept...." She leaned down, mouth wide open, swirling her tongue against the head, giving Illya an idea of what went on in there, before taking her in once more.

Illya hummed, arching her hips into Chloe's bobbing face. "What about...my...panties...?" she asked, her tone hazy.

Chloe blushed harder. Illya spotted them to the side with her nightie's bottoms. She must have stripped me, Illya thought, embarrassed.

"Anyway! W...what exactly were you dreaming about?"

"Huh? Um...nothing in particular." Illya said, eyes growing alert, a telling flush on her face.

"Hnnn?" Chloe uttered flatly. "Nothing?

"Mmhm," Illya replied, her cute voice squeaking slightly.

"Nothing hmm...could you sit up?"

Illya nodded, propping herself up against the headboard.

Chloe scooted forward one her elbows, lining herself up. She handled Illya's cock, fondling its stiffness as she got ready. The angle was still going to be a little difficult for what she intended, but she should be fine. She toyed with the idea of laying her head over the edge of the bed, and edging Illya to use her.

She delivered a hard suck to her twin's cock. "Nothing huh?" "Nothing." "Nothing.... You see, I woke up because you were calling me. Loudly." She drooled all over her prick, spreading it with her hands, slicking it up.

Illya's blush deepened. She was caught. "Alright fine. I had a dream."

"About me." Chloe said, kissing the underside of the hard shaft languidly, keeping a straight face through her own deepening flush. "...And you."

"Hungh...yesss...."

"And what were the two of us doing?" Chloe asked, kissing and licking the shaft as she tried to hide a shy, happy smile. Illya's panties had been both stretched out and soaked in precum when she pulled them off. She couldn't resist going down on her, licking it all up.

"Ha...hu...we were...kissing. You were...touching me...OH MY...." she gasped, Chloe's warm wet mouth suddenly sinking down her stiff shaft, taking her deeper than she'd ever done before.

'One day, I'll take it all,' Chloe vowed, measuring the distance she had to go. She slowly pulled back up, withdrawing with a slurp. "Did that feel good?"

Illya's hands traveled to her twin's hair, caressing her head. "Oh y...yesss," she groaned as Chloe sank her lips down again, working her cock deeper and deeper, past her tonsils, into her throat.

Illya's hips lurched upwards involuntarily at the sensation, her eyes bulging in helpless shock. "HGMPH!" Chloe choked in response, gagging. She withdrew, a long thin line of saliva connecting her lips and Illya's prick.

"C, Chlo!" Illya exclaimed. 

Chloe coughed,waving a hand, licking her lips of saliva and precum. "Mm. Don't worry." Close, but not yet. She delivered a lingering, wet kiss to the tip. "One day I'll get it all down."

Illya did not know what to say to that, concern and lust battling in her. She reached a hand out to stroke her sister's head hesitantly. "Please don't hurt yourself," she said, voice soft, catching Chloe in the act of sinking down.

Chloe met her gaze, a contemplative look in her eyes, hands wrapped around the base of her cock. Then she flashed a sun-bright smile that seared her pale twin right to the core, before sinking her pretty, pouty lips down her twin's length again with a torturous lack of speed.

"Hnnngh..." Illya groaned, focusing on keeping her hips down.

Chloe did not get very far this time either, but once she reached a comfortable point, she began bobbing, her cheeks hollow as she sucked earnestly, both hands tight around the base and pumping.

"Hnnnghhh!" Illya groaned again, fisting the sheets tightly, feeling a huge load stirring within her, as Chloe bobbed relentlessly. "C...Chlo! If you keep that up...I...hunh...uh...unh...!"

Chlo continued bobbing, heedless to her sister's girlish cries, her eyes closed in an almost cheeky expression of nonchalance as she ate her twin's cock.

"C...Chlo...!" Illya rasped. She was taking her so deep. "Oh...oh yes...yes...YES!" Illya exclaimed, shooting her hot load down her twin's throat.

"Mmmmmm...." Chloe hummed around her sister's as she came. 'Delicious...' she sighed as she swallowed discharge after discharge of her sister's load. 'It really is thicker in the morning.' she noted happily.

Illya groaned, collapsing after one long, lengthy minute later, her twin's tongue washing her clean with broad, warm, soothing licks.

"You're nowhere near done." Chloe noted, licking her lips.

"Yeah..." Illya agreed in dismay, feeling the faint, restless stir of another orgasm in her swollen cock. She looked to the time. "But it's pretty late already. I'm surprised no one's come up for us."

"Right. I'll just have to make you cum again. It'll have to be quick though."

"A...again?!" Illya gasped, Chloe already sinking down without further preamble for an encore performance. "Ohnono w..wait..! It's too *SOON!* HU..HUGHHH!"

Chloe's eyes were once again closed in cheeky bliss, sucking at her like she was dealing with a very thin straw, lips working hard as she bobbed her head up and down Illya's stiff, swollen length. Illya's cock was sensitive from its recent orgasm, amplifying the pleasure she received in an almost scary way as her twin pleasured her; pumping, sucking and licking.

“MM! MMmm...” Chloe moaned in urgent desire, the vibrations rocking her twin's shaft right to the root and up her groin, urging her sister for another hot helping. "Mm...more..." she breathed, loosening her lips, a wash of warm breath bathing Illya's groin, voice distorted around her twin's cock. "One more...!"

Illya's eyes widened, her breathing going wild, unable to tear her gaze away from her wanton twin, her sensitive prick easily building to another orgasm. "They're...going...to...catch...us...! Please...w...wait...! Oh, Chlo...Chlo...Chlo...!"

Her face bobbing on her sister's cock, Chloe splayed her hands up her sister's lower torso, holding her hips down as she sank her pouty lips far as she could go, little more than two inches from the base. Illya's cockhead buried deep in her throat, she opened her watering eyes, innocent, lustful, and completely loving, finding Illya's shocked gaze. She let out one final long, hungry, muffled moan, the vibrations shaking through her twin's stiff, swollen shaft.

It was just too much for her. Illya's questing hands found her pillow and she clutched it to her face, muffling herself, shrieking as she was dragged into another orgasm, erupting, back arching as another equally large batch of hot, morning-thick ejaculate was discharged forcefully into Chloe's cum-craving little mouth.

Chloe let it all go down her throat, mewling contentedly as she rubbed her hands in a soothing, circular manner about her twitching, shuddering sister's abdomen and pelvic areas.

Feeling the many, many spurts weakening, Chlo pulled herself up, lips snug around her twin's cock, gulping load after load as Illya's orgasm tapered out. She pulled off, delivering a vocal, lengthy, soft, sweet kiss to the top that was more of a suck than anything else, before bending her head in an impulsive desire to nose the clean, deflating shaft affectionately. "Mmmmmmmm...."

"Chloe, Illya?" Sella called loudly from the stairs.

Chloe tilted her head to the door, hearing her footsteps. Looking around, she pulled the blanket over her sister's lower half, grabbing a pillow and tossing it on top for good measure.

"Chloe, Illya?" Sella called through the closed door, knocking.

"Yeah!?" Chloe called back loudly.

"Aren't you two up yet? Don't you want breakfast?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not too hungry," she replied. She looked down at her panting, gasping twin's body. "I think Illya will be."

Illya groaned though the pillow on her face.

"Please hurry, it's not becoming for one to laze around in the morning."

Chloe heard her head back downstairs. She pulled the pillow off her heavily-breathing twin, smiling mischievously down at her flushed, blank-eyed expression. She leaned over her, elbow on each side. "Good morning *kiss*," she said, placing a sweet peck on her lips lovingly.

She blinked in surprise, gaze catching on a tent beginning to rise under the blanket, her twin's cock reaching full mast once more.

She grinned.

 


	4. Taking Responsibility 1.5: A Steamy Bath Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun in the bath

Chloe sighed, eyes half-lidded, staring up through the copious steam at the ceiling. "Bliss," she said aloud, settling into the hot, steaming water of their heated bathtub.

"Chlo? I'm coming in," Illya said, sliding the bath door open.

"Sure! I'm almost...done...." She trailed off, staring. "...You only saw me for like a second."

Illya blushed, a stiff erection between her thighs. "I got it taking off my clothes, okay!"

"Oh?" Chloe grinned. "How lewd is your mind?"

"This is why we can't have too many showers together!" Illya muttered to herself. "I knew I should have waited."

Chloe's smile became a tad predatory. She leaned on the edge of the bathtub, chin in her hands. "Hey. Lock the door~"

Illya paused, her expression contrite, thoughts racing, before quickly turning back to the spacious hallway where the sink and closets were. Should she lock that one too? No, that was too much. They never locked that. She locked just the entrance to the bath.

"Come on," Chloe said, stepping out, water dripping down her body in enchanting trails. "Let's take care of that...."

"...While we bathe?"

Chloe's blushed. "When else, idiot."

Illya frowned. "Yeah, no need to be rude!" she snapped back. As dignified as she could be with her persistent erection, she pulled up a stool and turned on the shower, dowsing herself in hot water before grabbing the soap bottle and squeezing a good amount into her hands. She began soaping her pale lithe arms.

She felt Chloe come up behind her, pulling up a stool.

"I can wash myself."

"Hmph!" Chloe snapped back. "You don't want your cute sister washing your back?"

Illya frowned, relenting, turning away from Chloe to display her smooth back. "We're twins."

"You're not cute?" Chloe retorted, soaping up her twin's back with a washcloth, her fingertips brushing against the smooth supple skin.

"Praising yourself feels weird."

Illya had trouble relaxing into her twin's touch, but Chloe eventually won her inhibitions over as she scrubbed her gently but firmly. The hot wet cloth felt great on her back. She rolled her shoulders, raising her face to the stream of hot water, unwilling to let this experience go to waste.

"...Thanks," Illya finally said, her voice sounding quiet and far away.

"Let me do your front." Chloe said, her little voice low, trailing her fingers idly up and down her Illya's sides, examining her sister's curves and enjoying the silky-smooth feel of her flesh.

Illya blushed as she considered Chloe's proposal. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "...If...if you want." She turned around on the stool, her blush intensifying as she met Chloe's shy expression.

Her twin reached past her to grab the soap bottle, and Illya's nose was filled with the scent of her freshly shampooed hair.

Gaze downcast, Chloe lathered her hands, reaching out to slip her soapy hands over the center of her twin's chest, up across her collarbones, neck, and then down, brushing across Illya's soft, growing breasts and now erect nipples. Illya tried not to react to the feeling of someone else performing such an intimate act for her. Her twin spread her fingers, lathering the soap all over her upper body, washing her dutifully, unable to resist molesting her slightly and getting increasingly aroused as a result.

Chloe slipped a hand down her stomach, caressing Illya's incredibly stiff prick between her soapy fingers. 'She's going to last a while...' she decided, Illya's toes curling as her prick was lathered. "Does that feel good?"

"Different," Illya said, relishing the feel of her twin's soapy hands. "But yeah...good."

"Hmm..." Chloe continued playing with her twin, smiling at her honest reactions, her right hand paying careful attention to her nipples. She scooted closer, allowing the soap to rinse off.

"Um..." Illya began. She closed her mouth. "Never mind."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I just...the last time we did it here was our first time."

Chloe blushed. "It...was technically our second time." Depending on how you scored it.

They hadn't washed each other then, incredibly shy as they went about their routine, only coming together at the end. Chloe remembered the cold bathroom floor on her back, the steam, the feel of Illya's wet skin on hers in the damp room as she lay on top of her, belly-to-belly.

They stole timid glances at each other as they each recalled the parts most memorable to them, before Chloe reached out, hooking an arm around her twin's slim waist, pulling her closer, leaning in. She closed her eyes as their lips met, jets of hot water striking the top of their heads, running down their faces.

Illya slipped her hands up and around her twin's neck, cradling her head in the crook of her wrist as they pressed their supple, wet bodies together. They kissed each other in the only way they knew how, sucking at each other's lips, enjoying the caressing stream of hot water.

"You never start," Chloe mumbled, eyes half-lidded, forehead pressed to her lover's own. Illya's warm, wet length throbbed hard against her stomach. "You always-" Her twin leaned up for another warm, wet kiss, cutting her off. "...Always make me ask for it...even though you're *this hard*...." she said, between kisses.

Illya said nothing, kissing lower, lapping at the water running down her neck, sucking at the soft shallow skin.

"Hnn..." Chloe gasped. "No marks...." They'd soon discovered the effect of sucking too hard on skin. They'd had to heal one that stood out the other week. It was embarrassing.

Illya kissed lower, taking a stiff nipple into her mouth. Her fingers slipped down to caress her twin's cunt teasingly.

"...Idiot," Chloe gasped gently. "We don't have time for this. Besides, we'll catch a cold...."

"Then let's do it in the bath..." Illya whispered, her cute voice rumbling against Chloe's chest. She got up, taking Chloe's hand in hers, their fingers slipping together. The erotic nature of such an innocent act was not lost on them, the two of them growing increasingly more flushed as Illya led them to the large Japanese tub.

They climbed in, Chloe on unsteady legs. She smiled slightly - she never realized the tub had a non-slip pad. She settled her back against her twin, the water warm, Illya's flesh warmer.

"We really don't have time?" Illya whispered, planting a wet smooch on her brown shoulder. "It's been so long."

A week. Felt like forever. They'd been busy. Chloe thought of Illya pleasuring herself all week and shivered. "No, of course not. People walk in on each all the time here, at the worst moments - you remember Onii-chan walking in on you when you first got Ruby."

"It was dark." Illya said, tilting her twin's head to the side, kissing her on corner of her mouth.

"You miss kissing me that much?" Chloe whispered teasingly, unable to keep the heat out of her voice, slipping a hand up and down her twin's thigh.

"Kissing and other things...." Illya whispered back, her own voice equally bothered.

Chloe rose, feeling like she could physically sense the heat of Illya's watchful gaze as the water trailed down her tight, brown body, over her pert brown ass. She slid nice and slow to the other end of the tub and leaned over, presenting her round butt to her twin. "Hurry up then. You like it this way didn't you?"

She heard Illya stir behind her, the sound of water running down her body.

"Hnnk!" she squeaked, braced for Illya's penetration, instead feeling Illya's mouth on her cunt, her tongue delving deep. "I...ILLYA! S...stop that!" Chlo gasped. "I said we don't have time for that!"

Illya continued on heedlessly, spreading her twin's lips wide with her fingers, tongue lapping and probing at her wetness, licking and gulping the rush of Chloe's juices. "Mmmm..." Illya sighed, eagerly kissing her twin's hot cunt.

Chloe gave up, her protests slowly turning to humiliated whimpers for more as her twin used her tongue to pleasure her, her nose bumping at her twat.

Her body quivered, an orgasm within reach. "Illya...Illya...Illya..." Chloe panted, arching her back, head rising.

With a farewell kiss that seemed almost mean-spirited, Illya stopped, rising.

Chloe's head dropped, her body relaxing as if strings had been holding her up and they'd been cut. "...Hurry..." she panted, bracing her trembling body. "Just do me...quickly...quickly...please...." She squeezed her eyes shut in relief as Illya screwed her cockhead into her, gripping her by the hips, obviously turned on herself as she pulled her onto her and pushed herself into her, sheathing her thick length in her twin's tight wet cunt.

"UNNNNHHHHHH...!" Chloe keened in shock, cumming as Illya wasted no time in taking her twin's advice, immediately working into a thorough, fucking rhythm. "Illyaaaaa...!"

"Missed you...so much...!" Illya gasped, her flesh slapping against Chloe's butt, eagerly enjoying the feel of her twin's cunt after so long, driving her shaft in and out with powerful strokes, fingers tight around Chloe's hips.

"OHHhhh...!" Chloe gasped, going onto her elbows, Illya driving her closer and closer to orgasm. "Doing...me...so good...! Gonna...gonna...c...CUM!" Chloe gasped, cumming, her cunt fluttering tightly about her twin's cock.

Illya gasped, stopping, delaying her own orgasm. It was hard, especially with Chloe's wet, gushing cunt to deal with. She bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to cum...and the moment passed. She was still hard as Chloe came down from her orgasm, the both of them breathing heavily.

"What are you trying to do?" Chloe panted. "Just...just cum...."

Illya averted her gaze. "It's been a while...so...."

Chloe regarded her, biting her lip. "Sit back down...let's...try something new...." Illya obliged her, sitting down in the middle of the tub as Chloe came down to straddle her, legs going round her waist. Illya caught on, holding onto her hips and guiding her down.

One hand steadying Illya's cock underwater, Chloe couldn't help but gasp shortly as she took it into her slit, allowing her weight to bear down on the erect meat.

Illya could only grunt and groan at the new sensations, as Chloe slowly but surely impaled herself on her shaft. Illya sighed, fully joined to Chloe once again, her twin a cute bundle in her lap. "This is...nice...." she sighed.

Chloe smiled cattily. "Mmhmm..."

Illya gasped in shock as she felt Chloe's hot, wet box tighten significantly. "Unh...you're...you're squeezing me...!" she cried, fingers grasping at her twin's pert butt in vain, as she resisted the exquisite tightness.

"I told you we didn't have time, now look what you've done...!" Chloe panted, hugging her twin's head to her chest as she continued using her pelvic wall muscles to squeeze and massage her cock. "Y...you think I don't want more?" she asked, legs gripping her twin's waist, bouncing with short, hard strokes, fucking her twin in earnest.

"Hnnnnghhh...Chlo....!" Illya groaned maintaining a tight grip on her sister's ass as she bounced on her. "Wanted you...so much....!"

"Me too.... " Chloe panted, fucking her cunt onto Illya's shaft roughly, eager to bring her to an orgasm. "Oh...I'm...."

"Ohhhh....Chlo....!" Illya gasped as Chloe bounced on her, squeezing her cock with her vaginal muscles, milking her, sending a message that spread through her whole body and pierced her lust-addled brain - 'I want your cum *inside*.' "I'm...so deep in you!" Illya gasped. "I'm...all the way...touching...the...bottom...! And it's soooo tiiiighhhtttttt...!"

'C...can't stop...!' Chloe realized desperately, the blunt head of her sister's cock kissing the back of her cunt. "I'm...melting...away...!"

Illya gasped and groaned, lifting her twin by the ass and aiding her, the two of them sorting out a rhythm as the bath water became more and more displaced by their motions, splashing about and over the edge.

"C...cum in me," Chloe panted, their motions choppy and rough as they raced to their orgasm, swiftly approaching their peaks. "All over, inside...!"

"Chlo-chan, Illya-chan? Dinner's ready~"

Liz.

"She's outside!" Illya whimpered brokenly into her twin's ear, their strokes going wild, the two of them on the brink of their orgasms, the need to stop seemingly so insignificant compared to what was coming.

"No...no...just....just a little more...! Cum in me...cum in me!" Chloe gasped, bouncing on her twin, water splashing about, heedless to the noise.

"I'm opening the door!~" Liz called.

"Cumming, cumming Illya," Chloe panted, her expression imploring and a little crazed. "Cum.......cum in me...cum...! Hurry hurryhurryhurryyyyy...!"

Illya's eyes were wide and unseeing. 'IlockeditilockeditilockeditI...I...' She heard the jiggle of a key being put into a lock. 'Oh god whywhywhy-eeeeeeee' "Aiiiiiiiiieeeee!!!" Illya whined aloud, quickly burying the cry of her orgasm into Chloe's own seeking mouth as they clung to each other tightly, pumping the biggest load of her life into her twin's hot, clenching cunt, spurt after spurt. Arms wrapped tight against each other, they quivered, riding out the crest, coming down, breaking their passionate liplock just as Liz opened the door.

"Well, aren't you two close?~" Liz drawled flatly, peeking in and seeing the twins locked in a loose, twitching embrace, staring at her with identical expressions of exhaustion, fear and pleasure as Illya continued spurting helplessly inside her twin's cunt. "I'm jealous~" she sighed, a finger to her lips. "But Sera says you've been in here too long. You didn't answer so I used the key she gave me."

"Nn. Nnnhnnn..." they mumbled in concert, Illya still depositing load after load into Chloe's depths. Her twin pressed a hand into the skin above her womb, biting her lip and struggling to keep her face slack as she came and came.

"Hurry out. Been in there too long. And it's dangerous to lock the door, alright~?" She tossed them a casual wave, turning to leave, sliding the door closed behind her as Illya twitched, pumping one final weak spurt into her twin's wet, clenching cunt.

"Wooooow..." Illya breathed, head rolling back, mouth open.

"This.......bath......." Chloe swallowed, burying her cheek against her twin's rising and falling collarbones, twitching with tiny post-orgasmic aftershocks. She'd cum herself blind. "...is cursed...!"

 

\- 

 

OMAKE

Liz: "Ne, Sera~ Did you know sisters can have sex?"

Sella: *spit-take*


	5. Taking Responsibility 1.6: A Mid-lesson Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet, slow fuck during gym. Chlo shows off her kiss technique.

"W...what?" Illya demanded, pulling her PE shirt down self-consciously in an attempt to conceal her erection. She'd done her best, but one lengthy eyeful of her sister's tight butt in her equally tight athletic bloomers and it was over. She wasn't sure the way Chloe had bent to pick up her hair tie wasn't intentional.

It was lucky a heated dodge-ball battle between Miyu and their three friends was distracting everyone. She adjusted herself so it would point upwards, but it peeked out easily. Her shirt had a long hem, something she was always grateful for, but at this rate it was only a matter of time before someone noticed. How would she change with the others? There was no way she could continue like this!

The long look Chloe was giving her held for just another moment before she spun, turning around and fainting dramatically.

"...What are you doing?"

"I've fainted." Chloe said, eyeing her irritably. "Act concerned."

"...Oh...AH! Chlo! Are you okay?" Illya asked, reaching down to pull her up. Her nose filled instantly with her twin's musky scent as she laid her weight against her.

Taiga turned to her. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"I'm...not feeling too well." Chlo said feverishly.

"A fever?" Taiga asked, taking a step forward.

"Infirmary." Chloe whispered into her ear. "Take me to the Infirmary..."

"Um, Fujiwara-san, I'll take her to the Infirmary?" Illya said, her heartbeat speeding up.

Taiga nodded. "Un, sure, please do."

The two of them turned, heading back into the school. "You're lucky," Chloe said. "Caren isn't here today, I heard from another student. And the health rep too."

"Hmm? Mm..." Illya agreed distractedly, her heart pounding, her sister's body pressed to her own, her erection stiff and throbbing. The fact that the halls were quiet, everyone else in their classes, did not soothe her fears by much.

They finally reached the Infirmary, opening the door, gazing into the silent, dimly-lit room.

"Lock it. Chlo said, pressing close, her breath hot in her ear.

Illya swallowed hard, locking the door behind them. "Over there." Chloe whispered, kissing her on the cheek, lacing their fingers together, drawing her twin by the hand to the furthest bed, the fifth from the door.

Once they'd reached the bed, Chloe leaned in to place another kiss on Illya's cheek, the same spot. She lingered this time. "Close the curtains."

Illya expelled a breath she hadn't known she was holding, disengaging from her twin, closing the curtains around the bed with a shaking hand. Doing it after school was one thing, doing it in the middle of the day was another. The spot on her cheek where Chloe had kissed her felt warm. She turned, her breath catching as she was treated to an unobstructed view of her twin's ass, as she hooked her thumbs into her buruma, slowly sliding them off her long brown legs. "You too," Chloe said, turning to sit cross-legged on the bed. "Take them off."

Illya shook her head. Oh GOD. Chloe always knew *exactly* what she was doing to her. She *definitely* dropped her hair tie on purpose! "U...un...." Illya agreed, her mouth dry, shucking her own buruma under Chloe's heated gaze, nearly tripping over them as she stepped out of her shoes and towards her twin.

Chloe eyes were bold, her face upturned. "Push me down." She suggested, a sly smile beginning to form.

Illya's lips parted as she dragged a slow, slightly ragged breath in.

She stepped forward, placing her hands on Chloe's slim shoulders and pushed her down, never breaking eye contact with her pliant, cunning, subservient sister, recognizing lust and hot triumph in her golden orbs.

They kissed slowly, the soft smacking sounds of their lips inflaming their desire, the stillness in the room bringing a sense of sacred reverence the taboo act they were about to commit. Illya felt Chloe's lips part wider, and she responded in kind, opening her own. She reacted a little to Chloe's tongue as it peeked into her mouth - this was new. She met it with her own, following her lead cautiously, caressing back with her own wet member. Chloe's own eyes peeked open, and she broke the kiss.

"Close your eyes when we do this," she whispered breathily.

"Why?" Illya whispered back, breathing equally hard. It sounded right - you close your eyes when you kiss. She was just curious.

"Trust me...." She kept her mouth open, tongue out, and Illya mimicked her. Chloe smirked at the sight, then dipped her head for another go. 

Illya responded to the hot, open-mouthed kiss, closing her eyes, finding Chloe was right, quickly losing herself as they swapped saliva, humming with desire. All she could think about was the warm body under her.

Chloe's hands wandered, gripping her butt tight in her hands. Illya arced herself up in retaliation, getting onto her knees, the position allowing her to be the aggressor in the kiss.

She placed her weight on her right elbow, freed up one of her hands, reaching up to cup her twin's breast under her shirt gently, running her fingers over a stiffening nipple. Chloe groaned, feeling the sharp thrill of her twin's fondling hands slowly travel to her crotch, breaking their hot, wet liplock.

"Your tongue," Illya panted into her twin's mouth, gazing into their half-lidded eyes. "...Where do you...ah...ha...learn all this...?"

Chloe planted a kiss on her twin's forehead. "Secret," she said coyly, looping her arm around her neck, pulling her down for another kiss.

They continued into a lengthy make-out session, reveling in the new, breathless sensations, not caring as their kisses grew sloppier. Chloe broke the kiss, turning her head, a thin trail of their combined saliva connecting them. "Doesn't it hurt?" she whispered, sliding her hands down, stroking the tip of the erection pressed between them with the barest of touches. Illya had long-since admitted to the stiff ache of prolonged arousal.

"It's okay." Illya said, taking the chance to dip down, pushing up her twin's white PE shirt gently, kissing and licking at her slightly salty, sweaty skin, sucking at hard nipples. She slipped a hand down, cupping her mound. "You're so wet." She slipped her fingers in, gently, stroking.

"Ohh...Illya..." Chloe breathed.

Illya smiled, licking and sucking at a nipple, hardening them into points, even as she fingered her twin languidly.

"N...no...." Chloe whimpered. "Wait...." She gasped as Illya began rubbing at her clit gently with her palm, two fingers buried up her wet box.

"You're sensitive here, right?" Illya breathed, rubbing the front wall of her twin's vagina, stroking her fingers, trying to find her spot, Chloe expressing her pleasure audibly. "I remember...."

"S...top...!"

"Are you going to cum...?" she asked hotly, thrusting deep, extracting a short gasp from her twin.

"W...ait...stop!" Chloe gasped, hips jerking as Illya began finger-fucking her.

"Are you?" Illya persisted, staring down at her with hot interest.

'Oh god, she's...she's going to make me cum...!' Chlo realized, eyes clenching shut. She felt the heat of her twin's gaze on her face and her hands rose to cover herself, but Illya, with her left, gathered them up by the wrist, pinning them above her. "Hnnghhh......Illyaaaa...DON'T! Don't...looooook...!!!!"

Illya leaned down, gagging her scream with her tongue, thrusting her fingers deep into her, roughly grinding her clit with solid, firm, circular motions, urging her on, eager to have her cum first.

Chloe arched her back as she came, her cunt clenched tightly on Illya's fingers, juice spilling wetly onto the mattress, shrieking her release into Illya's mouth. Illya pressed on, fingering her as she came down from her high, growing more and more gentle as Chloe twitched and jerked. She broke the kiss, smiling innocently at her twin's face, equal parts humiliated and adoring.

"Nnnghhh...ngh...hungh," she panted. "...Y...you beast...h...how could you do that...making me cum alone...w...watching me...."

"But you make me cum all the time," Illya whispered huskily, happy she'd managed to return the favor for once.

"That's...that's different..." she said, raising her trembling hands, taking her sister by the chin, face upturned for another kiss. Illya obliged her, kissing her soundly, shifting herself so she could grind her cock against her sister's wet cunt. "Do it..." Chloe mumbled into their kiss, reaching down to guide her in, Illya sinking into her sister's wet, hot, welcoming hole, placing her elbows to either side of her twin's head and moving her hips, beginning a very quiet, very slow fuck as they moaned into each other's mouths.

"The bed's...squeaking..." Illya whimpered.

"Unh...unh...th...the door's closed, it's alright." Chloe whimpered back. "Everyone's...in class or at the field...unhhh...."

"What if..." She swallowed. "Someone comes in?"

Chloe kissed her in response, silencing her. They moved in a slow, sensual rhythm, breathing hard into each other's mouths and rocking into each other smoothly, before Chlo placed her hands on her chest, indicating she wanted to stop. "Let's do it like this..." Chloe whispered, breathing hard in her twin's ear. "Lie down..."

Without uncoupling, they shifted, Illya lying back as instructed, instinctively steadying her twin as she got on top of her, helping her as she slowly, slowly, eased down. She couldn't help but moan with the way she was sheathed so completely, buried to the hilt.

Chloe panted, impaled on her twin's length, back arched, chest thrust forward. "...Take this off," she mumbled, crossing her arm, gripping her own PE shirt by the hem.

Illya's mouth parted in wonder, the skin of her twin's beautiful stomach and breasts tight as she raised her arms to pull the shirt off.

Chloe tossed it to side, shaking her hair loose. She noticed her sister's expression. "W...What?"

"You're...beautiful." Illya whispered.

Chlo took a sharp breath in reaction. They stared at each other, Chloe's lips quivering as she began to blush hard. "...What are you saying!" She bit her lip, embarrassed desire shooting an electric thrill through her body. "...We're twins!"

"I know but..." She gasped as Chloe began using her hips to rock against her. "But...I think....Chlo...I think you look much more...nghhhh...!"

"We're twins." Chloe repeated, closing her eyes, bouncing, riding her, trying to focus on bringing Illya pleasure but quickly losing herself as she ground her hips onto her.

She sighed, losing herself in the depth of Illya's penetration, moving up and down, Illya lifting her hips to meet her, their breathing equally hard. She gasped, feeling a small, sudden orgasm intensely as it rocked through her body, her pleasure centers stimulated by her earlier one. She hunched over Illya, trying to stay upright, failing. Illya stretched out her arms, and Chloe sank into her offered embrace.

"You're lasting longer." Chloe panted, lying flat on Illya's body. Drops of sweat ran down her face and onto Illya's chest. "That's...a problem...."

"...Tired?" Illya panted into Chloe's ear, stroking her twin's brown-skinned back.

"Yeah..." Chloe agreed. "But...we can rest like this in this position too..." She raised her head to kiss her twin briefly. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah..." Illya whimpered. "It feels...different inside...."

"There are plenty of other ones to try..." Chloe said, a playful smile on her lips. "Do you think you'll cum soon? You're so hard in me..."

"Y...yeah..."

"How do you want to do it?"

"How...?" Illya whispered back, blushing, slowly considering all they'd done. ".......If I had to choose...on your back...."

"Hm...okay. That's called missionary." She began kissed her neck amorously. "Now tell me why."

Illya closed her eyes, sighing in pleasure, tilting her head to the side, giving her better access. "Huh...?"

"I want to know..." Chloe whispered hotly. "I want know what makes you feel good...so tell, me Illya, why do you want to *fuck* me in that position?"

Illya coloured, her hot blush intensifying. "Well..." She plucked up her courage. 'What is this girl doing me...?' "I like doing it from behind...but...I.......I want to kiss you while I do it..." She admitted. "I...want us to do that kiss we were doing earlier...I want to cum in you like that...I want to...fuck you...while doing that...."

A slow smile spread over Chloe's face. "Okay," she said, planting a quick kiss on her twin's ear. "You know...I thought you might like it. I'm happy you like it *that* much though...." They shifted carefully, rolling over, Chloe onto her back, spreading her arms out.

"Come..." she pleaded, smiling.

Illya expelled a little breath, leaning down into her twin's embrace, sinking deep. She gasped as Chloe's legs locked around her, pulling her in the rest of the way sharply. She searched her twin's face and found her with a wicked look in her eyes, her mouth open, her tongue peeking out. Illya leaned down, sinking deeper into her, meeting her tongue-first, the two of them groaning as they were joined, Chloe with her legs wrapped around her, Illya deep in her, the two of them kissing deeply.

They fucked slowly, moaning into their lips as they built on their mutual pleasure without haste.

Their tongues matched their growing passion, dueling slowly at first, and then frantically, sloppily, the both of them losing any sense of the world outside the bed and curtains, ignoring the loud, obscene squeaking of the bed as moved as one. 'Chlo...' Illya moaned mentally, her mind feeling like it was melting away. "Chlo...." she repeated aloud and against her twin's lips. "I love youuu...."

"Hnnnn...." Chloe moaned, a burst of warmth spreading from her center, all over her body. "Love youuu..." she echoed, gripping her to her, hands wandering and caressing all over her back, slowly reaching a climax. "Do it...give it to me...cum in meeeee...!"

Illya groaned, working her pelvis against her sister's groin, the two of them tonguing each other passionately, before finally cumming, firing her load deep into her twin's tight, hot, receptive cunt. It was all she thought it would be, pressed to her twin in this intimate embrace, her pussy milking her of her load. She kept cumming, the two of them panting into their mouths, lips pressed against one another, tongues wagging weakly, each hot blast of cum prolonging Chloe's orgasm, each hard convulsion serving to massage and drain her dry.

"MMmmm...!" Chloe exclaimed against Illya's lips as she thrust up into her for one last spurt before wilting, breaking their kiss, sagging onto her. Chloe pulled her head down, allowing her to rest her head against her as she panted in unison, desiring that every drop was emptied out before she withdrew.

Illya finally pulled out a lengthy minute later, rolling over, her dick half-hard, gazing up at the ceiling tiles unseeingly.

Chloe scooted close to her, kissing her shoulder as if in thanks. Illya stirred, turning to face her laying her cheek on the pillow, their faces an inch away. They stared into each other's shining eyes, wide, tired smiles on their faces. "We haven't done it in a while," Illya whispered. "In a bed, I mean."

"It feels good," Chloe said in agreement, smiling, eyes half-lidded, arching her face to kiss her on the lips sweetly as the summer wind teased the curtains around their bed, swirling against their flushed, heated skin.

"I think it's almost lunch." Chloe said, eyes remaining closed, resting her forehead against hers. "The others will change and come looking for us."

"Yeah..."

"But we can stay here a while longer. We can leave when we hear everyone moving around." She kissed her twin's nose. "Just don't get another erection."

"Stop kissing me then." Illya said, shifting.

Chloe giggled. "You can get one from a kiss?"

"It's lewd." Illya said shortly. "Especially...that kiss. With our tongues."

Chloe smiled, kissing her, slipping her tongue in briefly, giving Illya's own a coy lick. She parted with soft *mwah* "It's called a deep kiss."

"Well...stop it...." Illya said, biting her lip, eyes averted. "You're going to make me...hard again."

Chloe giggled, relenting. She nuzzled her face into her neck, relaxing. "...You know...you said it earlier...." Chloe said, sketching the character for love on her stomach.

"Hmm, ah," she blushed.

"I'm irritated I had to wait so long for a response, but I have to admit, you have a pretty good sense of timing."

Illya's blush went radioactive red. "...God. Wasn't how I felt obvious, after everything?"

Chloe giggled. "...Yeah...I...just wanted to hear you say it." She kissed her sweetly. "I like it when you call my name too."

"...Then..." Illya muttered, her expression slightly petulant. "Then...I'll...I'll say it more...." She placed a peck on her twin's lips. "I love you, Chlo."

Chloe beamed at her, pure happiness. "I would do anything for you," Chloe whispered. "Anything."

Illya blushed. "Me-"

Chloe put a finger on her lips. She smiled slyly. They made out until the bell rang for lunch.

 

-

OMAKE

[Bazett eyes the sheets]

Bazett: "There is no way you're not fucking your way through all the kids at this school."

Caren: "Huff. Note to self, set up cameras. The money I could make...."


	6. Taking Responsibility 1.8: Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimsuits.

"Illya!" Chloe called, peeking her head out of the fitting room. "Come in here for a second. Bring your swimsuits."

Illya blinked at her twin, her erection straining against her panties. She tried to keep a straight face, casting a furtive glance at the only sales attendant in earshot - she had a glassy, bored look on her face. Her cellphone vibrated audibly, and she took it out, flicking through the messages.

"Why?" Illya asked, stepping closer.

"It makes more sense to try on swimsuits together - we're twins. Besides, I want your opinion. Come on!"

Illya nodded to herself vigorously. They would save time selecting the suit! That was very true!

The changing room Chloe had chosen was a standalone, and situated at a far corner of the department store. It was odd-looking. It looked like it had been tacked on hurriedly, all the way in the back, between boxes of old stock. Perhaps it was the first room built, for there was a row of rooms that looked newer a little closer to the counter. They were the only customers in the shop. It was a slow day.

"You're unbelievable," Illya said, closing the door of behind her. She examined the room with a furtive glance. Chloe had hung numerous swimsuits on the pegs, and it was a sealed...but likely not completely soundproof.

"Yes. If by unbelievable means good at getting things done," Chloe retorted. "Come on, let's try on suits first!"

Embarrassed, Illya stood to the side, lithe arms crossed, trying to ignore her aching cock as Chloe tried on different swimsuits.

"What do you think of this one?" Chloe asked, posing in a one-piece bathing suit.

"Kinda boring," Illya said, taking a glance and quickly deciding to busy herself with trying on a frilly pink top.

"How about this one?" Chloe asked, after changing. She twirled round lightly. She eyed Illya as she checked her out in the mirror, watching her gaze go from feigned disinterest to stunned, her small feminine jaw dropping.

The suit Chloe had chosen was made of thin white straps, standing out lewdly against her brown skin, barely covering her nipples and crotch, proudly displaying her flat tummy. A garter of some sort encircled her soft thighs. A swimsuit like this could only be called....

"Sk...skimpy." Illya said, her voice catching on the word, trying and failing to place a bathing suit hanger back on a peg, her gaze lingering on her twin's tight curves. "It's...it's all strings...." 

Why was there even one their size?!

"Isn't it," Chloe crooned, watching her discomfort. She strode towards her. "Here, why don't you try this one."

"H...hey!" Illya protested, blushing, as Chlo began deftly untying the top she had on. She covered her breasts with her hands in embarrassment, much to Chloe's amusement.

"Here," Chloe said, holding up a bright, turquoise top to her own chest, grinning. "See? It looks great."

Illya paused. "That...that is a nice colour. The pattern's cute too."

"It'll look better with your skin. Comes with this white skirt too." Chloe said. "Just in case you have a...situation."

Illya blushed, snatching the top out of her twin's hands, tying it on. It did look fetching. "Do you have one?"

"Yup. Same brand." Chloe said, having slipped out of the skimpy one and into another, a red top with a small white dots as a pattern. "We'll match." She said, striking a pose.

"Mm. Y...yeah." Illya said, blushing. She slipped the bottom on, over her butt, but leaving her front exposed - her erection was in the way. "What do you think?" she asked, turning to Chlo, turning this way and that hesitantly.

She blushed, noticing her twin's body had gone stiff, her gaze stunned.

"...I think I need a closer look." Chloe said, stepped forward. "Maybe from...different angles?"

"You're not going to get it like this." Illya said petulantly, turning her face away, her blush intensifying as Chloe pressed up against her, arms encircling her waist as she began kissing her on the neck.

"True." Chloe said. She disengaged, a cool look entering her eyes. "Hmm...." She shucked her bottoms off.

"What are you doing?"

She held them up, displaying the small, wet patch with an arched eyebrow.

'Oh right.' It would dry quickly, but if it got anymore soaked, it would stain. She tracked her twin in the mirror, watching her warily as she strode around her. She gasped as Chloe bent, yanking her own tight bottoms down for her, leaving them bunched around her thighs. She tried to turn around, but was denied as Chloe hugged her tight from behind, one hand looping round her waist, the other going for her chin. "How about like this?" Chloe whispered, her breath hot in Illya's ear, turning her so they faced the mirror.

'Naughty,' Illya thought, flushing, trying to summon up a harsh glare at her twin's reflected face. The way Chloe stroked her stomach was distracting. "You're so naughty."

"You use your hands sometimes right?" Chloe asked, expression catty. "How do you do it? Show me."

"Show you?" Illya hissed back.

"Hurry."

Illya held her twin's gaze for a moment, and then sighed, her expression submissive. She slipped her hands down, and with two fists, began jerking herself off. "Like...like this...."

"Hmmmm. What do you think about?"

"That's obvious, isn't it?" she said, looking into Chloe's adoring gaze, stroking herself.

Chloe hid a smile in her sister's shoulder, kissing her there. Her hands wandered up, caressing her budding breasts through the green bikini top. Illya bit back a groan. "So you're gonna make me do it like this?" she asked, expression petulant as she jerked herself off.

Chloe kissed her on her back. "Of course not." She said, sinking her stroking hands down. Illya stifled a gasp as their hands brushed, Chloe gripping her boldly. "I said I'll do it for you...anytime...anywhere, remember...?"

"Mmmmm...." Illya groaned, her hands going to her sides and back, clutching at Chloe's thighs, pressed close to hers, as her twin slowly molested her prick, stroking and jerking her off.

"How's this...? ...Am I doing it right...? ...Do you like it...?" Chloe asked, her reflection's intense golden-eyed gaze staring right at her. She licked her lips slowly.

"I...I like it...."

"I'll do it for you." She said, her gaze loving. "Whenever you want it. In the middle of the night or day. Whether we're class or whether we're with friends...." Her gaze roamed ravenously across their swimsuit-clad bodies. She slipped her left hand up to one of Illya's turquoise bikini-cups, pushing it up and exposing a nipple. "Do you like it when I use my hands?" she asked, stroking, tweaking gently, feeling it stiffen under her touch.

"I...I like it...." Illya gasped.

"What else do you like?" Chloe whispered.

Illya panted getting more and more aroused as she watched Chloe molest her. 'Oh god...do we really look so naughty?' she wondered, her expression in the mirror one of lust and innocent shock, hypnotized by the two wanton girls in front of her.

"I like...."

"My mouth?" Chloe enquired encouragingly, eyeing her expression out of the corner of her eye. "Do you like it when I use my mouth?" She began stroking her faster, more firmly.

"Yes..." Illya gasped brokenly, watching her own face grow more and more flushed, she turned her gaze away with a whimper. "O...of course...unnnngggg...."

"Oh good...I love it too, Illya." Chloe whispered hotly. "I love it best. I love the feel of your meat in my mouth, I love the sounds you make while you enjoy what I do for you...."

"Oh god...Chlo...!" Illya whimpered.

"I love looking up and seeing the expression on your face. I love the way your fingers tighten in my hair when I do something you really, really like."

"Un...ah...ha...ha...~" Illya panted, Chloe's breath warm in her ear. "Oh...f...faster...faster...harder...please...." Chloe obliged her, dropping her wandering left hand to stroke her double-fisted.

"I love the way you hold yourself back, so careful not to hurt me, but that just makes me want soooo badly to make you lose control."

Illya arched her neck, eyes closing. "Oohhh...Chl...!"

"I love the way you look at me after I make you cum. I love drinking it, I love feeling you throb in my mouth, I love using my tongue..." She licked at Illya's ear. "I love using my lips... *uhm...*" She took Illya's earlobe between her lips to illustrate her point.

"Hauuuhhhh...." Illya gasped, dragging a deep, steadying breath in. "Haauhghhh...!"

Her harsh, hot whispers came without restraint now. "I want you Illya. I want you all the time. And I know you want me too. I feel you looking at me all the time. That makes me so happy. I love the way the way you try to resist, but the fact is, you want me just as much as I want you, you're just too shy to admit it. And you know what else? The truth is I want you to push me down and make me yours completely, do me so hard I don't think about anything or anyone but *you*. One day the house is going to be empty and I'm going to tease you until all you want is for us to *fuck*, all day and all night-MPHH" She was cut off as Illya twisted in her grasp, kissing her, prying open her mouth, forcing her tongue in.

"...You're so...beautiful...Illya...." Chloe gasped, not for long, for Illya grabbed her face between her hands, recapturing her lips. Her incredibly aroused, pale-skinned sister shoved her up against the changing room mirror with a dull thump, raping her mouth with her tongue, gripping her face tight in her hands. Chloe fumbled for her twin's cock, found it, and continued her handjob in retaliation.

Illya moaned, and Chloe took the reprieve to avert her face.

"Are you going to cum Illya?" Chlo panted quietly, evading her twin's lips, keeping her face averted as Illya rained kisses on her cheek, neck, and corner of her mouth. "You'll make a mess, so I'm going to get it all in my mouth, alright? I'm not going to spill a single drop, alright? But you have to tell me early, because if you don't it's going to get all over my face -"

"Knees now!" Illya gasped, her voice a growl, biting her on the neck. "Now, now! Do it now! "

Chloe sank to her knees quickly, opening her mouth wide to swallow her twin's swollen cock down, feeling Illya's fingers tangle urgently in her hair and side-tail, gripping her hard and heedless. She sucked and tongued with a delighted moan as Illya shoved her pick into her naughty mouth with trembling hands before blowing her hot, massive load directly down her swallowing throat, the ejaculations coming fast, Chloe gripping her hips and sucking in time with the copious blasts.

Illya thumped her forehead against the mirror, her breath fogging the glass. "Y...you're unbelievable," she gasped, as she felt her orgasm slow to a trickle, her cock spasming in her twin's throat.

Chlo dragged her pouty, pink lips up and away from her twin's half-hard cock, a sharp *smooch* sounding as she pulled away.

"I get things done," she said, kissing the head. "Thanks for the snack. We'll continue this later, hmm?"

-

"Are you two done? Took you a while," Tat-chan noted, her expression wondering, licking her ice-cream cone.

Illya laughed nervously. "Sorry. Thanks for coming with us, we weren't able to get one last time."

Tat-chan laughed loudly. "No problem! I went to get ice-cream. And well, the last time...when nature calls, it calls. But you two sure took your time getting back that day."

Wasn't like she could say they'd been off for a quick blowjob.

"So did you two find the right ones?"

Chloe licked her lips. "Yeap. We're going to buy these swimsuits."

"How'd you decide?"

"Mmm...the ones with the most impact, I guess."

"Huh?"

Illya fidgeted. "...I'm hungry. How about we pay for these, get some ice cream too...?"

"No, I'm full," Chloe said, winking, striding ahead of them.

Illya blushed. She jogged to catch up, delivering an embarrassed, back-handed slap on the shoulder to her twin as they went to the counter.

"Eh?" Tat-chan echoed, following them.


	7. Taking Responsibility 2: A Day The House Is Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is a Maid.

Life was good. If they woke up late, morning wood was dealt with in the shower, Chloe growing more and more proficient at getting her twin to orgasm. She generally managed to wake up before Illya did, although she was not adverse to waking up to Illya forcing her cock into her mouth gently, when she felt the risk was worth it.

Illya loved mornings. She had vague dreams of hot wet sex, only to wake up and find Chloe's hungry mouth around her cock, swallowing it as deep as she could go. If not, she'd wake up, jerk off to Chlo's sleeping body or slip her cock into her open maw until her twin woke up, happy to suck her off.

The most erotic was when she didn't know if Chloe was asleep or not. She once rode out an entire orgasm onto her sister's face, turned on at the idea that she was sucking her off in her sleep, only to find that Chloe was faking. She almost took her right then and there - but it was a schoolday, and there was the danger of Liz or Sera walking in to wake them - they never got caught, but it was a thrill.

Illya soon began having her not so little problem every day. They tried to vary the times Chloe dealt with it, so that it wouldn't look suspicious.

Sometimes, Illya went to sleep unsatisfied. Chloe woke up early the next morning, eager for her twin's thick load. She ate little for breakfast on those days. A sixty-nine or oral at midnight was fine, if Illya really couldn't stand it, although of the two, Illya displayed remarkably more restraint. Chloe enjoyed fingering herself thoroughly while sucking Illya off - stimulating herself while she gave her beloved twin oral was always the shortest route to orgasm for her. If they were quiet, the bathroom was the best place for a quickie in school.

One day, the stars would align to give them a weekend to themselves, their social circles revolving in a way that that left them out of it for whatever reason. Liz and Sella, and Shirou away. The house, miraculously, empty.

That weekend was this weekend.

-

Illya sighed, slipping off her shoes. "I'm home!" It had been her turn to clean the classroom today. Chloe has said she'd go ahead.

"Chlo?" She called again, peeking into their room.

"Hm? She must be in the bathroom," Illya thought.

She blinked, their computer was on. She sat down, wondering why. They rarely used it, their mother had gotten it so they could email each other. She jiggled the mouse curiously, and her mouth slowly dropped open.

It was a porn site. Beautiful, pretty women, tied up, in various positions and various states of pleasure and copulation.

It was not the only page open.

Vocabulary, positions, bondage, oral techniques...even an article on multiple orgasms, everything. Everything they'd done was in front of her eyes. She flicked and scanned through them like in a trance.

Chlo...Chlo had gone to this length to find ways to make their time together special.

Her breath caught on the last tab in the browser.

Maid cosplay.

"Ahem." came a soft cough form behind her.

Illya spun around, backing up and covering the screen reflexively.

"It would seem that you have a arrived quicker than expected." Chloe said. "I barely had time to make dinner and dress up."

"Wuh...." Illya's pretty lips parted in shock as she stared at her smiling, brown-skinned twin, dressed impeccably in a frilly maid costume. "L...Luvia's..." Illya whispered. "That's the uniform from Luvia's house...."

Her soft, silky hair was loose and blown-dry, the side-tie she'd claimed as a symbol of their difference still there. Flaring frills, and a cute bonnet topped it off. She'd just bathed likely, Illya could smell the scent of shampoo and soap that inspired memories of sneaky, naughty sessions.

"Teehee." Chloe said, spreading the skirt and spinning, posing. "What do you think?"

"W...why...."

Chloe paused. She turned to the side, blushing cutely, glancing at her shyly from the corner of her eye."The house is empty for the weekend. It'll just be the two of us." She pressed a hand to her lips. "Why? Don't you like it? You should tell me how cute I look...."

And just like that, Chloe accomplished what she set out to do - flip Illya's switch.

Illya staggered forward, raising her hands, slipping them around her waist, pulling her body to face hers. Chloe smiled in triumph, turning to her, puckering up for a kiss, and then freezing at the intensity in her twin's eyes.

"I...Illya?" she asked, backing up.

"....Call me Master."

"Eh? Shouldn't it be...um...Mistress...?" she asked, her rear bumping up against the wall.

"Master."

Chloe swallowed, Illya raising her hands to place her palms on the wall, trapping her against it. The plan was working better than anticipated, she thought, averting her face from the heat in her gaze. As her twin, she felt her heart speed up when she saw pictures of maids on the net. She thought...Illya might have a fetish...but, she didn't think that she'd be so different! She bit back a yelp as Illya pushed her knee into her crotch. "Master." Illya repeated into her ear, her tone husky, final.

"...Master...." Chloe whimpered. "Um...does this costume please you Master?"

"Yes." Illya said shortly before pinching Chloe's chin between her thumb and forefinger, angling her face, and kissing her soundly.

"Oohhh, M...Master!" Chloe exclaimed, or tried to, for Illya was tonguing her into submission as she ground her knee into her crotch. She averted her face, bringing a hand up to block her twin's advance, trying to fight the urge to give in, a happy, flushed smile on her face. "M..Master! W...wait...!"

"No." Illya said, taking her hand and pushing it to her hard erection.

"Mmm...I see you have slight problem, my Master. Shall I alleviate it-mmm!" Illya cut her off with a hard kiss.

As she tongued her shaking twin fiercely, she reached up, pulling the side-tie away, allowing her silky locks to fall across her face. She pulled away, cupping the meek, flushed face of her brown-skinned twin in her hands. "Yes."

Chloe nodded, whimpering. She knelt, shuffling down. Illya watched her with interest, leaning against the wall, trapping her. She felt...so...thoroughly owned. 'Master...' she thought, rolling the word around in her head as rubbed her forehead against Illya's groin, feeling the stiff prick trapped by her panties. 'Master.....' She shook her head to clear it. This was what she wanted...but she needed to keep some semblance of thought if she wanted to make this night work....

"I...I have a present for you, my Master." Chloe breathed, her tone honey, hot and thick, smoothly reaching up and pulling her skirt and panties down. Her sister's erection sprung up, hitting her chin. "MMmmm," she sighed, resting her cheek on Illya's groin, nosing the base, placing a submissive kiss there, and then another, feeling it bounce in response. She ran her hands up and down Illya's thighs wantonly. "...Something I think you'll enjoy....but first...I'm going to show you how much I missed you...."

She reached up with her right hand, and with her eyes closed, pressed the side of Illya's prick to her lips, bringing her mouth to the head kiss by naughty kiss. Once there, she washed at the glans with her tongue, Illya shivering at the sensation. Then she drooled, lashed and laved at it.

"Yeahhh," Illya groaned.

Then. eyes cloudy and blank, Chloe opened her mouth and took her in, sinking her lips down the turgid flesh, bobbing back and forth with long, deep strokes.

Illya drew a slow, ragged breath as her eyes rolled back, lips parting in half-formed trembles. She reached down to caress her affectionately bobbing head, fingers stroking her temple, full cheeks and curve of her feminine jaw. "Nngghhh...that's good, Chlo...that's good...." She whispered, looking down, bringing her half-lidded gaze back to her twin.

Chloe pulled off with a docile murmur of contentment, her twin's shaft wet with her drool. She met her twin's adoring gaze and basked drunkenly in that look she loved, that look that made her feel like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to Illya right now.

"Does my Master like it?" she asked, slobbering over her erection, kissing her wetly, the sound loud and obscene.

"I do...." Illya groaned, rolling her head back as she Chloe sank her lips down on her again. "Keep going...."

There was an unhurried pace to her service that Illya had sorely missed over the past weeks, and it sent a distinct message that her vixen of a twin wanted to take her time worshiping her cock. It was like her twin had put the heat on low - it was messy, it was lewd, and it was getting her to her peak surely and steadily. Chloe was exquisite, the way she treated her sensitive cock with her tongue, mouth and lips with slow, wanton, masterful techniques, affectionate and adoring as she alternated the pressure of her wonderful mouth and soft smooth hands, building her slowly to her peak and letting her down.

"God, your mouutthhhh...!" Illya groaned, low, helpless. Sloppier than usual though, she noted hazily, sinking into embrace of her sister's familiar, incredibly devoted service, her cock becoming covered in her sister's drool.

Chlo pulled off, kissing a spot on her groin that made her jump, drawing her attention. "Calmed down a little, my Master?"

"Nuh-uh..." Illya said, favoring her with a heated smile. "Not at all." She gestured to the bed.

Chlo shook her head, a meek, secretive smile on her face as she stroked her shaft. "We're not done yet my Master," she whispered. "You see, now that you're wet enough...I'm going to give..." She opened her mouth wide. "My present to youuuu..." she said, swallowing Illya's swollen, throbbing, thoroughly wet cock all the way down.

"NNGHH!" Illya exclaimed, head snapping down, eyes widening, hands reaching for her maid's head. "AHHH!!! C...Chloooo!" she cried, her fingers tightening convulsively in her soft hair as she took her whole length into her throat, inch by inch, with an almost casual grace, sinking her lips until she finally, finally, kissed the base. 'Did...it...' Illya panted. "You did it...!" Chloe looked up at her, her eyes deep pools of lust and love. 'She...she...it's like...it's like she ate me...!' Illya groaned, her cock completely enveloped in a hot wet mouth, struggling to keep her bucking hips down. "Y...you...took it...aaaalllll...!"

"Mmmhmmm..." Chlo rumbled, and Illya gasped as her throat rippled around her.

Pulling herself off slowly, Illya's naughty new maid sank back down again, kissing the base once more. This time, Illya could not help it. She thrust up, hands tightening on her sister's head, pushing her cute nose to her groin, hunching over, letting loose a long, hard groan as the sensation of her cooing throat overwhelmed her.

Her gaze darted down, worried she might have hurt her beloved. She let her hands hover over her head.

Her fears were instantly allayed by the look in her twin's adoring eyes. Chloe reached up, took Illya's hands, and placed them on her head. Her grip tightening, Illya, slowly, experimentally, pulled her twin's head back, watching her maid's eyes close in submission and graceful concentration. "Ohh...hn..." she gasped, pressing her head down, thrusting herself back into the depths of her throat, until her lips were once again pressed to the base.

Mind overheating, she began, slowly at first, to fuck her sister's mouth, driving her cock into her mouth again, and again, and again. "Oh...god...unnnggg...Chlo...Chlooooo! Your mouth is...is...sooooo goood...." Something in her melted at the idea that Chloe would let herself be used so completely. Chlo responded with a loud, happy, muffled moan every time she called her name, her vocal, delighted submission serving to erode her inhibitions, her focus narrowing on her own personal, rising pleasure.

She didn't last a minute, thrusting the way she was, climbing higher and higher, soft, feminine cries escaping her lips as she buried Chloe's face into her groin one last time, eyes widening as her pliant, attentive twin felt her incoming orgasm and began swallowing, massaging her cock with her throat muscles.

'Cum' - that was what she was saying, Illya realized, her knees buckling as she tried to keep upright. 'I want your cum.'

"HNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" Illya cried, as her cock fired gout after gout of sperm down her lovely maid's eagerly swallowing throat. Sweat dripped from her brow and she barely managed to stay upright as her orgasm came and continued like it would never end, the sensations rising so high she was blinded by them.

When she finally came down, she blinked the sweat away and released the grip on her twin's head, pulling back, taking a measured, dizzy step away. "Oh...oh god...C...Chlo...."

"Mwuhee." Chlo winked up at her, licking her lips, not a single drop of cum on her impeccable uniform. The only clues to what she'd done were her chin, which glistened with saliva, her hair, messed up from Illya's grip, and a fluffy maid bonnet that was just slightly askew.

Illya sank to her knees, taking her in her arms, kissing her soundly, tasting herself, unable to fit anything in her brain except her twin's name, which she moaned often. "You're...you're amazingggg...I...I can't believe that you...you took it all...."

"I aim to please, my Master," Chloe cooed, a ripple of happiness rushing through her as her twin embraced her hard.

Illya reached out, feeling for her crotch under the voluminous folds of her uniform. She was absolutely drenched. Her thighs and crotch were soaked in her own juices. "Y...you're getting off to doing it as my Maid, aren't you?" Illya panted, awed. "Did you come?"

"Hnnnghh...I...I get off to you...Master...." Chloe panted as Illya gripped her poor, unstimulated pussy, edge of her palm rubbing her clit through her panties. "And yes...yes I d...did...I came...!"

"I want to fuck you, Chlo," Illya panted, crushing her body to her own, reaching down with both hands to grip her panty-clad butt. "I want to fuck you, right now-" she froze in the act of slipping her hand down her panties.

There was something...buried up Chlo's asshole.

Chloe blushed.

"...There's one more thing Master," Chloe said. She got up on unsteady feet, and walked to the bed, and Illya realized she was walking gingerly, not gracefully. She climbed up on it, kneeing her way to the center before bending over, on her elbows, ass in the air. She pressed her forehead to the bed, reaching back to hike her skirt up. "Master, my panties, if you would?"

Illya moved in a trance, getting on the bed, crawling over to her, reaching out to slowly pull Chloe's panties down. Her breath caught. Between her perfect, round buttcheeks, there was a plastic buttplug.

'How, what...where....'

"I've been I stick things in there, obviously. My fingers at first. Bananas. Cucumbers. I've been slowly, training it...ever since that day...." She squealed as Illya popped it out.

"But where did you...get this? " Illya asked, rolling the plastic device in her hand. 'Plug?'

"Online."

Illya swallowed, putting the plug down, eyes riveted to her sister's soft, clean asshole.

"I thought you'd like it," Chlo said, into the silence.

"K...Chlo," llya panted, swallowing. "I...I...."

Chloe smiled. "You do. That makes me happy. I told you...I warned you...." She wiggled her rump at her invitingly, keeping it spread with her hands.

Illya groaned, her cock thumping, wondering why she hadn't done anything yet. It ached almost painfully, demanded release, knowing from the signals from her brain that there was something incredible in front of her, and that she was fighting it for some reason. She reached, out, taking Chloe's flawless, tight, round bottom in her hands. "Won't it hurt?" Illya panted. "I...I...."

Chloe smiled, blushing with delight at her restraint and obvious desire. "There's some oil on the table...."

Illya reached over with shaking hands, taking the bottle of oil and squirting a more than reasonable amount onto the crack of her sister's rear.

"mmmMMmm....' Chloe moaned, feeling coy, wanting Illya's blood to sing with the same wanton lust that was in hers, feeling her lubricate her ass with one hand, gazing back, watching her lubricate her cock with the other. "That's all you need...hurry...do it...."

"C...Chlo..." Illya whispered, her voice hoarse. "Are...are you...sure...?"

Chloe smiled, raising her ass higher, wiggling it with need. "Oh don't make me beg, Master!" she cooed lasciviously.

"I...."

"Do me, pleeeeaasse...reward your cute maid by doing her ass with your thick, hard, cooooooooock...."

Illya groaned, taking Chloe's butt in her hands as she sang her desire. "You...are....sooooo...naaaugthyyyyyy....!" Illya cried, helplessly, pressing her cockhead against her rosebud, sinking her oiled length slowly into the maddeningly soft, oiled velvet of her twin's ass, her mouth stretching open at in helpless desire and delighted shock at its tightness.

Chloe gasped, softly, then loudly as she felt Illya slowly begin to stuff her ass full, her own mouth stretching wide the more Illya forced in. She'd been waiting for this, for so long, been training for so long, been teasing her ass for soooo loooooong. "F...finally...!" she groaned out, feeling Illya's cock fulfill her fervent desire, her hands dropping to the bed, clenching spasmodically as she allowed Illya to spread her asscheeks herself. "F...finally!!!"

"C...Chlo...?" Illya panted in askance, even as she pushed ever onward into her twin's tight, anus.

"I'm...I'm okay, Ma...Master...! Aaaaa, aaaaa...aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Illya forced more and more into her, relaxing herself, trying to make her lover's progress smoother, trying to recall every trick she'd looked up. "Aaaa...it...it feels sooooo gooood...." she moaned. "Hnnnnggggggg...! Master...Master...! More...put...it all in meeeee...!"

Chloe's voice shot through her like a bullet, and Illya groaned her name as she forced herself further and further in, listening to her soft, plaintive cries of pain and pleasure, as Chloe forced her tiny hole to accommodate her lover's length...and then suddenly, Illya pulled her down, slowly, easing the last bit in, her pressing her sister's perfect brown ass to her. The creamy white of her groin, the flash of brown skin, and then the hiked up maid skirt...they were joined, completely. "I...It's...warm...and...soft...and....and tight! And...I...."

"I...I can feel it...!" Chloe groaned. "I can feel it...Master...please...please I can't...do it...do me...do your maid in the ass!"

Illya pulled out with a groan, her twin's perfect ass sucking back at her. She barely managed to pull back an inch, before she pushed it back in.

"UNNH!" Chloe cried, even as Illya pulled back and penetrated her again, and again, and again, fucking her with short, powerful strokes, loosening her, fucking her passage into the shape of her prick. "UNNHHHH...UNHHH...UNH, UNH..."

"Ah, ah I'm fucking you Chlo...!" Illya panted convulsively, riding her, fingers tight on her asscheeks. "I'm...I'm fucking you in your ass!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH....!!!" Chlo howled, twisting under Illya's assault, fingers fisting the sheets, the deep penetration of her hot, steel spear stimulating nerves she'd never stimulated before. "AAA, AAA, AAA!!!!"

"Chlo, Chlo, Chlo...." Illya panted, chanting her name, driving her cock into her with almost full length thrusts, mercilessly sodomizing her shaking, wailing maid, trying impossibly to penetrate further into her snug rear. There was no restraint, the brakes had been taken off - as long as she heard the ringing cries of her sister's pleasure, she was on full-auto. She slammed against her, groin slapping against her ass, her brain looping on the maid costume, the deepthroat, the anal sex she was currently enjoying...! "Mine...!" Illya panted, gaze locked on Chloe's sobbing writing body. "Mine, mine, mine...! You're all mine Chlo! The whole weekend, mine! No more hiding, sneaking about, no more waiting!"

"All yours, Master!" Chloe wailed in wanton agreement. "But not just this weekend, forever! For...foreverrrrr unnnhhhh...!"

"UNNNNHH! Chlooooo! UnnnnhhH…I...I love youuuuu...!"

"Loooveee...hah, hah, hah...you...tooooo...uah...uah...un...unh....." Chloe panted back, her mind feeling like it was melting away. Each of Illya's rough, violating thrusts resounded through her body intensely, her elbows slowly becoming unable to support her weight. With each particularly hard thrust they spread further, until Chloe was reaching out, clawing at the sheets, her mouth open in helpless pleasure, eyes bright and lost, cheek pressing to the bed.

'I...I'm going to cum like this!' Chloe realized, the thought penetrating layers and layers of pleasure. 'I...I...!' "Ah, ah, ah, ah-I'm...I'm going to cuuum-mmm! Unnhh...ah, ah, ah-"

At her twin's declaration, Illya sped up, the pause between Chloe's sharp, feminine 'AH's became shorter and shorter, until they melted into one long, sharp keen. "Unnnggggg Illyaaaaaa!!!"

"Cumming...Chlo...cumming in your ass...in your ass...in your ass," chanted Illya, sobbing, her twin's hot, soft, tight anal cavity milking her to an incredible, inevitable orgasm. "I...can't!" she groaned, slamming herself home repeatedly. "I'm can't...! I canh...a...AHN! AAAAAAAAHHHHHNNN!!!" She ejaculated, hips stilling but for minute thrusts, body locking up, depositing the first hot rope of cum into her twin's soft tight bottom, tongue wagging, eyes rolling back into her head with the intensity of her ejaculation. Chloe howled in symphony as the sodomy combined with the feeling of getting her little bottom pumped full of hot cum triggered an orgasm of her own, her pussy convulsing, splattering wet cunt juice between her twin's thighs.

Illya humped at her, her ejaculations coming faster and faster, milked by the contractions of her sister's tight, soft ass, thrusting as she rode out her massive orgasm with a loud cry that had long gone hoarse. Finally, achingly, they came down, Illya's hips stilling briefly before rocking again into her thoroughly fucked tightness, once, twice, before she collapsed onto her twin's back in a similar position to the first time she'd taken her from behind, on that rooftop. She reached up, running a hand along her twin's outstretched arms, over the back of her hand, locking their fingers together. "Oohhhhh...Chloooooo...it was soooo gooooood...!" Illya cooed, her eyes half-lidded, post-orgasmic bliss causing a wide, happy smile to spread across her face as Chloe's hot ass milked the last remaining spurts of her orgasm. "Againnnnn...!" she pleaded, lost to lust as she began to hump at her sister's ass.

"...Mmmmm...as you wish, my Masterrrr," Chloe crooned, squeezing down, an identical indecent smile on her panting face. "Fuck me...fuck me as much as you waaaant...!"

-

"I won't be able to walk right." Chloe whispered. Her uniform was completely disheveled, more off than on. She'd lost a button or two in their passion as well. 'Lucky I got spares.' Her cunt and ass leaked with her twin's cum, seeping into the mattress, a veritable puddle of semen. She rubbed at her tummy and womb. She was so full. She'd taken it everywhere. 'So fullll....'

"You're not leaving this house anyway," Illya said, lying next to her, panting into her ear, a happy smirk on her face.

"You'd make me crawl on my hands and knees...?"

"If you want to." Illya whispered into her ear, kissing it hotly. "If you think you need to...but you'd better not, I'd be tempted to join you on the floor."

Chloe shivered. Illya's switch was well and truly flipped, she decided, her hand stroking the still hard flesh leisurely, as she'd been doing for the entire duration of the lengthy break they'd taken.

There was just one more thing to do before they went to the showers and prepared dinner together. She turned her sweaty, horny gaze to her twin's identical one. "I love your cum Master," she whispered, speeding up the pace of her handjob, her eyes holding the promise of something wicked.

"I know," Illya whispered, her eyes alight with similar passion. She slipped a hand down, laying it on top of Chloe's own. Together, they rubbed at her soft, smooth, tight flesh, where her womb should be, and her tummy. "You've taken it everywhere...."

"I love you more, of course, but your cum...mmmm." Chloe made a show of licking her lips and her twin's prick twitched and throbbed against her jerking palm in response.

"You want some right now?" Illya asked, her voice low.

"Oh yes." Chloe whispered. "Can I? Can I really have some more?"

"Choose. Tell me where you want it...." Illya whispered hotly.

Chloe smiled. Flipped, flipped completely. Her twin was now as uninhibited as she was. "I'd like some on my face please," she purred.

Illya's mouth parted, her eyes bright with pleasure and shock as she searched Chloe's heated, unwavering gaze.

"Would you do that for me, my Master?" Chloe whispered, feeling her twin's leaky cock twitch and jerk powerfully in her hands. She smiled knowingly. "Would you cum on my face?"

An identical smile slowly spread across Illya's own, and she kissed her naughty twin on the lips in response, before rising, straddling her chest. She dipped her cock down, stroking herself slowly.

Chloe had a sly, catlike, pleased expression on her face, her eyes narrowed in languorous lust as she moaned kissed it on the head, capturing it between her lovely lips. She sucked, deliberate and slow, the smack of her lips long and indecent. Illya expelled a wordless, ragged breath in response.

She then raised her face in an arc to nuzzle it affectionately with her nose. "Rub it on my face Master...."

"Nnnnnngggg...." Illya groaned, obliging her, dragging the swollen, slick head across her soft, smooth cheeks, tracing it around her pale pink, sexily-pouting lips, the feel of that particular area causing a spew of precum to drip from her cock. Chloe's eyes continued to dance. Illya traced the glistening, sticky substance, a most obscene form of lipgloss, across the delicate shape of her soft lips. She rubbed the precum against her cheeks, across her nose, under her pretty nostrils, smearing it, dragging it ever so slowly up against her forehead, dipping to rub herself under her chin. Chloe moaned, licking her perfect lips while she did so, her gaze hot and half-lidded. Illya's eyes were riveted to that hot, hungry gaze, her cock swollen with her arousal, well-and-truly teased. Her hand was a blur on her shaft as she began jerking it wildly. "...You...naughty...naughty...maid," Illya cooed, tone laced with barely constrained passion. "You really want it...?"

"Mmmhmm," Chloe agreed, purring, as a shot of precum struck her in the forehead. Illya was drizzling it. Her lips parted just slightly, so turned on was she by their indecency. "But I'm your naughty maid, master. So do it - cum on my face...cum on your naughty maid's face...."

Illya's pants reached a peak as Chloe's dirty talk pushed her over the edge, jerking her dick as she erupted cum all over her, the first hot rope landing on her forehead, dripping down her chin. and moaned, eager to continue to show her Master how much she loved it the creamy jizz coming fast and unbidden, painting her maid's face, her eyes closed against the steady flood of cum.

"Aaaahhhnnnnn..." Chlo cooed, opening her mouth, begging cutely for a taste, Illya obliging her with a shot or two before closing her eyes and fapping everything else out onto her twin's pretty face.

"Unh...unhh...unhhh!!!" Illya panted, struggling to keep her eyes from rolling back. She didn't want to miss a thing. "Unh...unh...unh...! Hhh...hnh," she panted, slim frame heaving.

There was a strand or two in her twin's hair, but the majority was all over her pretty, delicate features. Still spurting, she rubbed her cock on her forehead, burying her sensitive cockhead against the soft, cum-covered skin, using her to squeeze herself dry.

Chlo's eyes blinked open, bright with the fire of her desire, cloudy with lust, safe from the downpour. "Thank youuuuu...." Chlo mouthed. She'd barely gulped down the sperm, before Illya plugged her mouth with her cock, indicating she should suck at her gently.

"Mmm..." Illya sighed, breathing deeply as Chlo very delicately sucked at her spent cock, coaxing the last few dregs of her orgasm out with gentle, practiced ease.

She pulled herself away, and then leaned down, kissing her sexy naughty twin on the lips, cuddling close to her thoroughly done body. "You...are the naughtiest-"

"Just as naughty as you are, my Master..."

Illya smiled.

"Well...now we can shower." Chloe said, pressing up against Illya's persistent erection.

"You want another one?" Illya quipped naughtily.

Chlo giggled loudly. "Heehee...no...maybe later...after dinner...." she kissed her twin on the shoulder. "Did you like that? Your cock seemed to have..."

"NNnnnn..." Illya sighed, laying back. "It was...wonderful...."

They cuddled like that for a bit, resting, bathing in the afterglow of their sex.

"...Chlo. Things will be alright, won't they? I mean...."

Chloe titled her head in askance, and Illya scooted closer, kissing her on the neck meekly.

Ah...her existence, was it? "...As long as I live..." Chloe began, eyes soft, "Prana will be consumed, bit by bit." She lifted her twin's face, nuzzling a smile into her neck. "I guess you could say I can't live without you."

"That's fine," Illya said, drawing her chin up. "That's completely fine with me...." she said, kissing her slowly. "Just...just one thing at a time...."

Chloe smiled, closing her eyes. "Living is...wonderful...." she whispered against her twin's lips.

"Mmm..." Illya agreed, kissing her back.

"Now, my master..." Chloe said, parting, mischief in her eyes. "Dinner, or a bath?"

Illya smiled, pulling her back down. "You."

Chloe smiled back. "Be at ease my master...I come with either choice...." 'And so will you.' She giggled to herself wickedly.  
"Well I can't make a decision unless you tell me more about the choices.... " Illya whispered. "How does the bath go?"

"Like all our baths go..." Chlo whispered back saucily. "But this time I want to see how long I can hold my breath...."

Illya's sharp intake of breath made her giggle.

"We wash. But this time, if you wish, you can wash me first...the reason I'm so dirty is because of you after all...."

Illya smiled lustily at the idea of taking her time exploring her twin's body in steamy bath. "And dinner?"

"I rub some tension out of your stiff shoulders while you start...and then I rub my first course meal out of you..." she paused and leaned down, breathing into her twin's ear, "Under the table...."

"Nnnnnn..." she moaned, rubbing her stiff prick against her twin's stomach. "And after?" she breathed, hugging her tightly.

"Whateeeeever you desire...."

"I want to tie you to the bed..." Illya whispered. "You can serve me in the day, but at night...at night I'll reward you...I'll reward you until you pass out...."

"Serving you is my reward, my silly master...." Chloe whispered, trembling from such excitement it made her a little afraid. "But if that's your wish...if it pleases you to see me pass out f...from pleasure...w...what am I to say other than yes?" she swallowed. "Yes, please...."

Illya smiled. Chloe saw love, happiness, and a hot lustful possessiveness in the dark red pools of her eyes.

"Bath first then," Illya whispered.

Chloe could see an identical smile on her face, reflected in her twin's wide eyes. "Un," she said, happily.


	8. Taking Responsibility 3: You can (not) avoid the OT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chlo and Miyu are Maids. Miyu finds them, and Illya convinces them to work together. Miyu accepts Illya as Master, but the pecking order is refined. Friendship intensifies to its maximum level and stays there forever.

“You. Are. Not. A. Maid,” so came the soft but audible accusation from Miyu, expression shadowed by her bangs.

“Ehh?” Of the many things Illya imagined Miyu might say upon catching her in bed with her nymphomaniac sister, ‘You are not a maid,’ was not one of them.

Chloe was equally perplexed, but hid it behind a quick, smug smile. She nuzzled her twin’s ivory neck, raining feather-light smooches. Her lips and cheeks were rouge from their morning kisses.

Miyu raised a defiant finger and pointing to Chloe and said again, “You’re not a maid.”

The stimulating tease from Chloe served to keep Illya off-balance as the insulating shock from being caught wore off.

Miyu ignored Illya, and, glaring at Chloe with as much venom she could muster, shouted, “NOT A MAID!!!”

The twins had no idea how to deal with this uncharacteristic emotional outburst.

“Are you an idiot? Of course I’m a maid - I’m Illya’s *perrrsonal* maid.”

“No. You stole those from Luvia. They’re mine.”

So Miyu was here because Luvia had noted the missing uniform and sent her to track it down. Illya continued to ‘Ehhh’ in her head.

Miyu continued to ignore her, choosing to glare daggers at Chloe instead. “You are not a maid. That. That.” She held her stare for another moment.

Was she trying to compose herself?

“Tending to Illya can be performed by me.”

Illya’s eyes widened to comical levels of wide. “Ehhhhh!?”

“Ufu. So upfront. Well you don’t hesitate in anything else, that’s true. But. You want to tend to *all* her needs?” Her fingers slipped down and gripped her penis, fondling it under the sheets. Illya stifled a high squeal, her lips awry as her back arced. “I can tell you we’re into some…difficult…play.”

“Gosh Chlo….” Illya groaned, her cute voice piping up in a weak protest at her daring.

Miyu stiffened further and averted her gaze. “I can assure you I can perform that better than ANYONE here working in an AMATUER proficiency.” She declared, glaring at Chloe out of the corner of her eye, fists clenched.

Illya and Chloe blinked fine lashes at the wordy outburst.

“Uhuh, excuse me?” Chlo asked.

Miyu turned bashful, which the twins could agree was a treat to see.

“What I mean is - L…Luvia-sama has certain…’needs.’

“Needs?”

“Needs. Needs that…that are…well, unique.”

“What did dealing with these ‘needs’ involve?” Illya asked, her cock throbbing under her blanket.

“Well, you know, all. That.”

“No,” Illya said. “We don’t know.”

Chloe’s mouth hung open as she stared incredulously at Illya. Her switch was still firmly in the ‘on’ position.

Miyu fiddled, blushing. “Well, you know, l-lewd things….”

‘Ooooh, Luviagelita Edelfelt. How could you lay your hands on your young apprentice and charge,’ so Illya thought, raising an eyebrow at how cute Miyu was being.

“Uhm, so what I’m trying to say is that,” Miyu coughed. “I’m adept at many forms of play….”

Chloe peered at the throbbing tent under the blanket, noting with a wandering hand how turned on Illya was from this development. “Like?” she said encouragingly.

“M-most of the time I’d cosplay as…Tohsaka-san.”

Illya’s cock lurched as she imagined Luvia taking her young charge to bed. Eagerly fucking her dressed up as a young Tohsaka Rin, slapping her cute round butt with slender hands soft and pale from the protection of her gloves - and all while as Miyu cried out ‘Luvia-sama, Luvia-sama….’

“So what I’m saying is that, I’d cosplay whatever Illya wanted, you just have to ask--!”

Illya stood up with a bang, tearing her blanket and pajama bottoms off. "--OH JEEZ. WHICH OF YOU IS GOING TO TAKE RESPONSIBILTY FOR THIS?! You all talk about serving me, being my maid, and then Miyu goes and says that! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?”

“Uhm, well,” Miyu began. Illya’s throbbing dick was reflected in her large eyes and a faint blush burned her normally cool face.

“Er, that is,” Chloe said, licking her lips as the same sight was mirrored in her own eyes.

“Hurry it up!” Her prick flexed as she fumed.

Chloe had a very troubled look on her face that Illya caught. With extreme effort, she beamed at her to assuage her discomfort.

“Miyu,” Illya began, “You can watch, participate, or you can leave. Chloe and I do this from time to time. But if…if you really mean what you said….”

“I…” Miyu faltered.

“If you really mean what you said, that you want to ‘take care of me,’ then,” she took a deep breath. “Then do it together, okay?”

Chloe and Miyu blushed intensely at what she was suggesting.

She kept her face straight. “Well?”

Chloe did a little shrug, then closed her eyes to kiss her sister’s dick. Illya let out a soft gasp as her sister started on her, tongue first. She leaned back.

Miyu took hesitant steps forward, crawling onto the bed. She leaned in, hungry but shy, and Chloe twitched away, self-conscious, her small nose flaring as she got a whiff of her shampoo and…perfume perhaps? Illya smiled. She couldn’t help but find the two of them endearing and arousing. “You know, you can give Miyu a turn, Chloe.”

Miyu shot Chloe a quick glance to tell her not to interfere. Illya caught it, frowning.

“Get along,” she said. She was irked that her command had been ignored, but the sight of the quiet beauty who’d become her closest friend between her legs, licking her young, pink lips, made up for it.

And what lips they were. They were small, so soft looking, with a slight curve and very slight pout to them, and Illya tried not to shiver in anticipation as they descended onto her prick. Those same lips that so easily shot down her classmate’s attempts at banter were wet with anticipation, and a wet little tongue emerged to engage her throbbing meat.

Eyes closed, head bent at a slight angle, Miyu slowly took one long lick at Illya’s cock in a ridiculously hot, reverent manner, as if she wanted to get a good taste of it. Then, sinking her entire face down, she kissed the root in an impossibly smooth motion.

“Ohhh, Miyu!” Her breathing spiked with sharp feminine gasps at the sudden, quick, deepthroat. But before she could say anything more, Miyu had pulled off in another smooth, effortless motion, lips tight around her cock.

Illya felt a burst of precum pour from her cock immediately. It was just such an erotic sight for her. Since gaining her dick she’d been more appreciative of the beautiful girls around her. She’d admired Miyu’s delightfully round ass whenever the opportunity presented itself, found herself staring more often than not as she stood up and sat down, or bent over, but even before all that, she’d always been enamoured with her pretty face - those beautiful, mysterious brown eyes, dark straight hair, and pretty pink lips.

Now that face was busy eating her cock.

She’d never dreamed her friend would be such a perfect pre-teen sex-slut.

“Your tongue is amazing….” She gasped in shock as Miyu put it into play, starting off by smearing her premcum around the peak of her swollen, pulsating penis. “W, wow…how are you…even doing what you’re doing?” She gasped as the wet appendage snaked about her.

She licked up from the base to the tip, and then brushed her right cheek against Illya’s stiff shaft, dipping down again elegantly, and then up, nuzzling her, never breaking eye contact. It drove Illya crazy. She was the same Miyu as always, her pale skin and poker face in place – but those serene eyes now conveyed a quiet, smouldering heat. Her cheeks caved in just slightly as she sucked at her. Her every motion was an act to please her. Her tongue sang her love. Her lips kissed reverently, worshipping her. Her entire mouth was devoted to pleasuring her, trained methodically for her pleasure, and she was good. As she sucked and licked, Illya rewarded her with groans and gasps and smiles of wonder and lust.

Chloe was a wanton, hungry little girl who moaned and groaned and whined, even when she was trying to be quiet. This new kind of dignified, graceful, and practiced treatment was entrancing and luxurious.

Illya’s hand drifted down to stroke Miyu’s upper arm, marvelling at her milky smooth skin. In response, her pint-sized fellatrix closed her brown eyes to the touch, continuing to nuzzle her cock against her pale cheek, and delivering short, lavish licks at times. Illya reached up, stroking the side of her head, prompting Miyu to take her into her mouth again with a kiss.

“How are you…so good?” she gasped out, her breath hitching, trying to master herself before she came all over Miyu’s face. She needn’t have worried, just like Chloe, Miyu could tell just when to stop, and it was excruciatingly lovely.

At the praise, Miyu finally gave up a faint blush.

“Luvia-sama was quite serious about this kind of thing,” she said between hot kisses.

To think, Luvia was getting this treatment every night…? Months of cock-sucking, of gulping sperm from her no-doubt indomitable penis….

She sighed happily, fingers stroking her dark hair, using her fingers to encourage the practiced up-down movement of her cute lips on her shaft.

Gosh I’m luckyyyyyyy…. She sighed as she rolled her head.

Chloe was seated behind Miyu, a complicated look on her face, her eyes narrowed and wet. Illya understood, a ripple of pleasure arching through her even as she enjoyed Miyu’s robust fellatio.

‘Your beloved master is being pleased by someone other than yourself, isn’t she?’

On one hand, Chloe was terribly aroused by the sight, happy to see Illya happy. On the other, she was incredibly vexed that it wasn’t her making Illya happy. What a delightful new form of play, Illya thought, watching through half-lidded eyes as every groan of hers caused a reaction in Chloe.

“Hmph. So she’s a good little cocksucker. It doesn’t mean she knows where all your sweet spots are.” As then, as if to prove herself, Chloe pushed Miyu aside, bent to take Illya's cock into her mouth, intending to swallow the whole thing. She knew exactly what Illya wanted, knew how to get her off in just the right way.

Illya blocked her, placing a hand on her forehead. "Now, now, you share. When I said get along, I was serious. If I don't see you two friendly by the end of this, I'm going to be mad."

Chloe paused, stubborn. She couldn’t believe Illya’s daring, but Illya stared her down. Sulking, she angled the head to Miyu.

“Hmph….”

“If that is what you ask of me…then without complaint….” Miyu whispered, taking it in.

“Mmmm…That's it you two..." Illya sighed as Chloe bowed her head in submission and licked at whatever was not in Miyu's mouth. "Work together...do it together." She let out the loudest moan of the day as the two little beauties attended to her hot raging hard-on with their lips and tongues. The sight was too much for her. The shy glances they shared as they tried to communicate their intentions, the way they jerked away as their tongues just briefly touched when they licked the head – it was all too much.

She stroked the soft, silky hair on their heads. "Yeah...do it...." she panted, encouraging them, a wicked thrill running through her as she felt them respond. “You’re both amazing…you’re both the besttt!”

Another jet of precum spurted into Miyu's mouth, her eyes widening in surprise. It was huge but she could tell it wasn’t the beginning of Illya’s load. Illya smiled, caressed her cheek with the back of her hand, and Miyu looked up, her eyes softening. She sucked, her eyes wet with affection, and for the gesture Illya favoured her with a more brilliant smile and another jet of pre-cum.

Then she sighed, throwing her head back. ‘I’m…in…heaven…this is heavennnn…..’

Miyu was a force. It was like she was being fucked by a soft, wet, pillowy cloud, while Chloe lashed and tongued whatever was not in her mouth. Chloe was capable of what her tongue did, but much preferred for Illya to take her pleasure how she liked it.

Just when she thought she might head down the road of no return, Chloe piped up. She stopped, chewing her lip gently, irritated.

“She’s doing it wrong.”

Miyu glared coolly. “Am I?”

Illya frowned. “Hey. No fighting. I said make up.” She stroked their heads, running her figures through their silky locks as they tried not to look at each other.

Oh these two. Enough was enough. She was just about to CUM! “Right right. Come on!” she snapped. “What’s with you two? What’s the matter Chloe, didn’t you like Miyu’s mouth, that time in the forest? You certainly looked like you enjoyed it.”

They both blushed.

“THAT WAS—“ Chloe tried, but failed to come up with anything. “Well.” She seemed to fight with herself. “To say I didn’t like it would be untrue. And…to say I didn’t feel anything would also be…untrue. It’d be stupid to deny it.” She added as a disclaimer. Illya rolled her eyes.

Miyu was looking straight down, too shy as she recalled her first kiss.

“And it was obvious how much Miyu liked it.” Illya reached down and stroked their hair. “Look at her. Just thinking about it gets her wet.”

“Wha!” Miyu’s blush deepened.

“See? Idiots,” she said kindly. “You two can’t hide how much you actually like each other, can you?”

“Hmph, talking to her is like talking to a wall,” Chloe muttered, blushing, while Miyu said, equally red, “If she didn’t look like Illya, then…”

She tightened her grip, closer to the scalp.

“Ow.”

“Nhh.”

They twitched slightly as she pulled a little. “I’m telling you two to make up. Can’t you think of a suitable way to do it?”

They glanced at each other shyly, lips trembling.

“Come on, make up….”

Guided by Illya, they slowly turned to each other. Illya smiled, loosening her grip as they moved of their own accord, now letting only her fingertips play against their heads like she was pushing paper boats gently onto the water. Her heart raced as she watched the arousing sight happening scant inches away from her dick.

Eyes closing, they kissed each other full on the lips in front of her, and this time, the shock of the moment wasn’t in the way of her enjoyment.

“Good girls….” She sighed. She was ready to tie these two belly-to-belly and fuck their minds loose, but this was worth it. ‘Hang in there,’ she called to her aching dick.

This was Round Two, and Miyu was eager not to be caught off-footed again. Chloe made a small squeak of surprise as Illya watched eagerly, catching a glimpse of Miyu’s tongue flicking into Chloe’s mouth. The brown nymph’s eyes went wide for a moment, and then she closed them, arms going up to first touch her shoulder, and then hug her closer, tighter, pressing her sleek form against Miyu's body. They kissed with an ardent fervour, both eager to one-up the other. It seemed Miyu wanted payback for what Chlo did to her that day in the forest, and she had a few months of Luvia’s training to show off.

“I knew you two could do it.” Illya whispered, heart racing.

They broke their kiss, staring into each eyes. Chloe leaned in to kiss Miyu on her ear. She whispered something, then kissed her way back to her mouth.

“Hm?” Illya asked.

“Chloe…thinks we should be given a present. What do you think, Illya?” Miyu asked, as they pressed their cheeks together, blinking wet, amorous eyes at her.

Illya spread her legs, leaning back on her arms, chest out. Her dick twitched, a bead of precum glistening.

“If…you two…can *share*…. ”

Share. They licked their lips.

Chlo pecked Miyu on the cheek. “Share?”

Miyu blushed hard. “Sh, share,” she agreed.

Chloe to her left, Miyu to her right, they leaned in as one and pressed their lips to her dickhead, each taking a half, closing their eyes, and Illya groaned at the gesture. Two perfect little maids, two perfect little horny maids.

“Mmmm…” she gasped as their tongues flicked up and down her cock playing with the ridges of her helmet.

“Hm. Our poor master.” Chloe muttered, feeling with her tongue how engorged her flesh was. She’d been brought to the brink twice already. Precum was flowing freely, in trickles and spurts. “Can you feel it?”

Miyu, lips to her shaft, made a soft mumble of assent that sent a shudder through the pale-skinned, snow-haired beauty. “We’ll make it better.”

They worked on her with renewed vigour, but also couldn’t help but tease her for the way she’d conquered the two of them so easily.

Chloe sucked a bead of precum away, like she was drinking from a straw, and then bent her head to side as she sucked in more of the length, letting the head caress the insides of her cheeks. She kissed the shaft goodbye for now and passed it to Miyu, raising an eyebrow in a hot, taunting expression.

Miyu did the same, but added a motion of her tongue Illya could not begin to understand, before kissing it like Chloe had done and passing it back, meeting her conspirator’s passionate gaze.

They continued like that. Chloe would do something, and then Miyu would imitate her. They turned it into a game of sorts, increasing the steps as they went on. Chloe’s creativity and daring easily matched Miyu’s practice, which made for a heated battle.

"Uwaaa..." Illya groaned at how she was being treated, at the performance before her eyes. Their faces were now wet with drool and precum, even Miyu who had been forced to imitate Chloe’s more crude techniques in the name of the game.

"Our Master likes what we do." Chloe said, and then ovalled her mouth with an audible “Ahhhnnn.” Now they both had a hand on her shaft, and coordinated as needed, stroking and sucking in tandem. “Unnnh,” Illya groaned, twisting.

Miyu now seemed to be trying to suck the cum straight from the side of her shaft and out of her skin, while Chloe lashed her cockslit.

“She does,” Miyu whispered into Illya’s shaft.

“Where’s our present, Master? Presentttt….” Chloe moaned into Illya’s cock.

Miyu licked upwards, up the shaft and around the sides. Meeting Chloe at the head, they kissed each other around it, a naughty kiss with just their tongues.

“You two are g, going to *kill* me,” Illya gasped. Illya, who had already been stimulated twice to the very edge of orgasm, couldn't hold back any longer. She pushed their heads away, palms on their forehead. Their tongues wagged, a string of drool connecting their mouths to her wet dick even as they continued stroking her. “A present hm? What could I make it….”

“Your thick warm cum,” Chloe said immediately, ever the blunt vixen, fighting past her hand, fixing her lips to her cock. “I want your thick, *smooch*, warm, *smooch*, cum.”

She could feel it build. They could too. “H, how about you Miyu?”

“Cum. I want your cum,” Miyu said, following Chloe’s lead. “I want your cum...too…please Master, please.”

"You two love sucking cock, don't you?"

“We love it,” they repeated, voices just shy of being synched. “We love sucking your cock.”

“You two shared my dick, but can you share my cum? Are you good enough little maids to do that?”

“Share….”

“I won’t give it to y, you, if you don’t sha-re!” They kissed each other over the head again and Illya couldn’t hold herself back anymore. “Ohhh!”

Gripping the bedsheets, the only sounds the mute, sloppy mouths on her cock, a huge spurt erupted, splashing against Miyu’s face. She barely caught the sight of Chloe forcing her partner’s head all the way down, until her bangs touched her pelvis and her cute nose squashed against the flesh of her groin.

"Chlo-chaan, Miyu-chaan, CUMMING! CUMmMING!!!"

Chloe whispered harsh, hot urgings in Miyu’s ear as Illya came into Miyu’s talented mouth, the first huge load exploding sticky white sperm down her friend’s mouth. Chloe would swear she could hear the spurts. She called her a wonderful little cocksucker, a genius. She said that she’d learnt a lot from her, that this first load was hers to remember, and there’d be many, many more, and that she should savour it, drink it all down.

It was a huge load, but Miyu wanted to taste it, and so she pulled back, the turgid, throbbing flesh sliding out of her throat, but every load was just as large as the first and it filled her mouth to the brim immediately. Her eyes were wide as she swallowed frantically, in a valiant attempt to keep up with the steaming jizz. Chloe pushed her back down, and up, and then down again, and helped jack off the base.

Miyu let out a happy moan as Chloe fucked her face onto Illya’s ejaculating prick, and that happy, muffled moan drilled all the way through the layers of pleasure Illya was trapped in. “Oh, Miyu!” Illya gasped hoarsely, as her little friend swallowed more and more of her thick sperm, but she hadn’t even hit her peak yet. A spurt of cum escaped out the sides of Miyu’s full cheeks, and Chloe dove in, licking and kissing, stroking her head and whispering encouragement and slutty praise until Illya’s orgasm ended.

A record twenty loads, all of them besides the one all over Miyu’s face, fought down into Miyu’s thirsty tummy. 

Chloe took Miyu's cheeks in her hands and kissed her passionately, tasting her twin's cum inside her mouth with a demanding tongue. “Tha…was…more than…Luvia….” She mumbled incoherently as Chloe raped her mouth for Illya’s cum.

And Illya watched them intently, her cock still hard.

"Master sure loves seeing us kiss," Chloe whispered between kisses.

“Mmmm,” Miyu moaned in her mouth.

Chloe pulled Miyu to her feet, turning their bodies so that Illya could see their profile. Miyu met her gaze, her normal poker face melted and flushed from the rough treatment she’d received. She licked her lips, savouring the taste of Illya’s cum, as Chloe continued to molest her, running her hands across her uniformed frame, massaging her breasts and pulling the cloth tight to accentuate her ass.

"Fuck her." Chloe mouthed the words. She raised a hand and slapped Miyu’s tight, round, rump, and was rewarded with a gasp and moan as she groped the sensitive flesh hard with her whole hand.

Miyu whimpered.

At that, Chloe raised an eyebrow at Illya, miming shock. She slapped her rump again, and earned another cry of pleasure. She raised both of those fine eyebrows higher – ‘Don’t you want this?’ she asked.

Illya licked her lips.

“Lovely,” Chloe said, slapping her again. “I think Master likes your ass,” she stage-whispered.

Illya swallowed. Miyu was peering through wet lashes at her, her arousal plain for anyone to see. Chloe was smirking, her head in the crook of Miyu’s neck. Both were giving her a look that said, ‘You want this? You can have it.’

Illya knew that she had to take Miyu right then and there. She got up, gripping her friend by the shoulders and went for it, pressing her lips forcefully to her mouth and slipping her tongue inside, closing her eyes as she got in a few licks across the younger girl's own tongue. Miyu squirmed in response, feeling shy, pressing her hands against Illya's chest in an attempt to slow her down. “Our first kiss.” She whispered, and Miyu whimpered.

She pressed her lips against her new maid’s mouth once again, taking advantage of her state of mind to dominate her thoroughly. She used her tongue to lash the insides of her mouth, taking special care to show her that she was in charge. Miyu could only continue to whimper in arousal.

And then Chloe joined them, kissing the side of Illya’s mouth and begging access. Illya brought her hands up from her sides put them around their waists, pushing herself a little closer to the new addition to their sex life. She kissed Miyu, setting her own tongue into action, wrestling playfully with her, their lust blooming. Illya joined them, kissing Chloe, thanking her for helping her take Miyu. The three of them hugged, played like this for a while, getting increasingly heated and rough, sometimes fusing two mouths together, and other times tangling three tongues as best as they could, tasting, exploring each other, softly, wildly, feasting, releasing soft, muffled, sensual moans of pleasure. They kissed each other with all the lust and all the passion that they could muster.

They went at it for a few minutes longer until Illya reached her limit. She wanted to fuck Miyu, and fuck her, and fuck her until she came inside.

She pried away, trying to catch her breath while watching Chloe and Miyu go at it, closing the space she left. Then she tugged at Miyu, pulling her away and to the bed, turning her around, pushing her down. Illya took a deep, perverted breath, standing up and positioning herself over her. Chloe was a delightful maid, but Miyu was quiet and reserved, and looked oh so fine bent over.

Miyu did not move, but they could hear her breathing hard.

Illya pushed her dress up in a quick, rough movement, exposing her beautiful panty-and-garter-clad rear. She shouldn’t have been surprised – Luvia had given her a slutty pair of panties, where there was a slit in the underwear for easy access, exposing her dripping wet pussy for her two admirers. The lines of all the girlcum she’d leaked ran down her leg, staining her stockings.

She fondled that ass, and then she leaned in, gripping Miyu by the head, angling her face upwards so she could brush her lips against hers.

With deep control, she used her whole body to let her cockhead brush over her exposed cunt slowly.

"Illya, please…stop teasing."

Illya smiled. “Stop teasing and do what, Miyu-chan?”

Miyu looked like she was going to cry. "Please Master, I need you….”

Illya let out a pleased rumble. “Need me to?”

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Take me! Use me! Pound me!"

Chloe giggled hotly through the outburst. Miyu, who was normally so shy, was now bent over their bed, begging and pleading like a tramp, using words Luvia had surely taught her in earnest.

Illya smiled, kissing her neck, slipping her hands down to tear at the front of her uniform. The buttons broke. She pushed her bra up and cupped her breasts, finding and teasing her hard, erect nipples, pinching them until she groaned with pleasure.

Then she shifted, as she felt Chloe’s hands on her shaft and waist. She turned around, favouring her naughty twin with a smile, before Chloe helped slip her Master’s cockhead into Miyu’s wet, warm, aching cunt.

Illya straightened, shifting her weight back, putting hands on Miyu’s garter belt. She admired the sight of her cock sinking into that rear slowly, before abruptly using the naughty lingerie to propel herself forward.

“Nnnnnnn!” Miyu squealed into the bed.

“Oh Miyu,” Illya marvelled as she savoured the feel of Miyu around her. “I’m inside of you.”

“Mmmmm,” Miyu whimpered, lips and body trembling, twitching. “I can feel you….”

Illya felt even bigger as those slick walls clenched tightly around her. “Here it comes Miyu. I’m going to give it to you….”

Miyu swooned as Illya began to work herself in and out of her pussy, sensuous pleasure blossoming. Illya moved slowly, even languorously at first, her pelvis slapping against the mound of soft buttflesh loudly, plush against her groin and thighs. Like she was beating at a drum, she eventually built up some serious speed, slapping against Miyu’s ass hard. 

Ever since she’d gotten her cock, her thoughts would inevitably gyrate towards her pretty friend’s buttocks. She’d always wanted to fuck Miyu, and now she was jackhammering that lovely posterior from behind!

“I love it Miyu…!”

She used her mercilessly. Her friend’s raw desire and her complete submission made her less concerned with being gentle. She was so wet that it was easy, her cock slid in and out of her delightfully tight cunt. Miyu cried out with each of her thrusts in increasing pleasure and clawed the bed. Her body writhed and her tight ass wobbled with Illya’s thrusts.

Chloe bent over, kissing their union, fingering herself aggressively. Her tongue savoured the stiffness of Illya’s cock and the wet softness of Miyu’s pussy. Assisting her lover as she took another girl was stimulating in a way she couldn’t understand.

"Yes! Yes! Faster! Hnn!" Miyu cried as Illya pounded her cock against the back of her vagina, battering her womb. Every thrust rattled her all the way to her throat. "Take me Illya! Take! Fuck me! Fuck! Ugh! Ngh!" Her eyes were closed to the experience as her dignified countenance melted into an animal-like visage of grunts and gasps and moans. “Ugh! Ngh! Ahn! Ahn! AhN! Ugh!”

But Illya’s thrusts stopped. Miyu gave up holding her breath, waiting for the next thrust. She opened her hazy eyes, drool trickling down her mouth.

In front of her face was Chloe’s pussy.

Her hands pulling her skirt up, she exposed her pussy to her. “You’re good with a penis, how are you at this?”

Chloe scooted closer, guided pressing her glistening, swollen flesh to Miyu’s face as Illya fucked her slowly now, aching at the sight of her two horny maids engaged in lewd lesbian play.

Miyu brushed her tongue against her clitoris, in a long, delicate lick before swirling around and down to delve and lick deep as sighs and coos of pleasure constantly escaped Chloe’s lips. Chloe was intent on giving her the silent treatment as a tease, but when her cunt was speared with her tongue, and then followed up with the most gentle of kisses on her clit, she couldn’t help but cry out. And when Miyu began lapping up the river of juice flowing out of her she eventually gave up, verbally expressing how good Miyu was for Illya’s benefit.

Illya had worked her thrusts back to piston level as Chloe whimpered, shook, and sang praises; as Miyu cried and moaned. The hungry little girl’s pale fingers were tight on Chloe’s brown flesh as she ate her out.

Oh gosh, I’m going to cum, Illya realized, quickly reaching her peak as she took in the debauchery in front of her. Her cockhead spread her flesh and pressed into her cervix again and again, her wild, piston-like thrusts hard as she tried to send Miyu to heaven. Chloe, judging by the noisy slurps, licks and swallows, was dripping wet. Miyu was too. Juice was flowing out of her, oiling Illya's dick and soaking the bed and seeping into the hem of her hiked up skirt.

Miyu’s little body trembled, corded and quivered as she received Illya’s hard, hard fucking. She was losing control of herself. She was thankful that all she had to do was lay there and eat Chloe out – even that action was becoming less than perfect, less than practiced. She was rutting like an animal, and the symphony of sounds echoed in her ears. Illya was fucking her towards oblivion. Her orgasms were numerous and violent. She was losing her mind.

"NMMMILLYAA," escaped her lips in a loud sob as she felt her Master thrust deep one last time and then begin shooting semen into her welcoming womb. Her Master didn’t even have time or presence of mind to warn her. She came as Illya thrust her cock upwards into her cunt, standing on tip-toe so she could shove as much of herself inside her as she could. Huge waves of ecstasy tore through her as she surrendered herself to her closest friend, heart and soul, her heart swelling to bursting with equal amounts of lust and love.

After an eternity of sweet pleasure, Illya lunged at that ass one final time, lovingly, and pulled out. She was still stiff. She watched the huge load she’d pounded into her pussy seep and drip out. Chloe had cum hard too, and her hands were in Miyu’s dishevelled hair as she pressed her face to her gushing cunt.

Miyu was limp. Her upper body lay against the bed. Her fingers were slack. Her rear was raised, twitching, red, and full of cum. Illya fondled it, kissed it, patted it. Then she crawled onto the bed, noting Miyu was still at that cunt, and kissed Chloe full on the lips. Together they rubbed Miyu on the head affectionately.

Miyu slowly regained control of herself. She peered up at them, face glistening with girlcum. She got up, unsteadily, and kissed Illya, then Chloe. The three of them slowly began kissing each other – they were in no way sated, but Chloe stopped. Two shafts were poking at her.

“Uhm.”

They stared at Miyu’s groin – a groin sporting a stiff erection.

Miyu looked up at Illya. Illya met her gaze.

Chloe’s eyes were wide. “How could, why would, I don’t….”

They looked at her.

“Wh, what?” Chloe stammered. “Hey what?”

Miyu leaned in, kissed her, then Illya did.

“Seriously, w,”

"We’re going to gang up on you for a bit," Illya said as she continued kissing her.

"W, what?"

"It's for your own good, right?" Miyu said. “Your problem with Prana? Well if you need to kiss…if you want, you can kiss me anytime. Up here," she kissed her on the lips. “Or down there.” She took Chloe’s hand and put it around her dick as she deepened the kiss. “With either of your lips.”

Chloe blushed as Miyu went on the attack. "Unnh! I...I want...Illya...."

"Am I no good?" Miyu said, her pink lips parted, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Chlo blushed, staring into her serious eyes. "No...that's not what I mean...I’m--" She turned to Illya who giggled.

"--A bit of a slut," Illya finished.

“No, I'm...."

“Oh relax. I love you. Nothing will change that.”

Sandwiched between the two nymphs, Chlo felt a shudder of excitement run through her.

"Gosh how'd I end up here?" Chloe muttered.

"You like it,” Illya said. “I can see the excitement in your eyes."

They kissed her one last time, savouring her lips and what they would do.

“Now, suck us both.”

Chlo bent down, wrapping her gloved hand as she stroked and fondled Miyu, stroking them in time.

"Ambidextrous." Illya noted, feeling a Master’s pride.

The brown-skinned beauty grasped both shafts and swirled her tongue along their sensitive heads, pulling them close, before deciding on Illya’s and diving in. She savoured how full her mouth was. She was intoxicated by it all.

Miyu thrust, poking the corner of her mouth with her dick. Chloe’s pink, glossy lips moved to kiss the shaft of her thick cock and then moved ever so slowly to the head. Miyu watched as she licked the dribble of precum off and then pressed her dainty lips around her buldging member.

"Are they different?" Illya asked.

"Yeah."

“How so?”

“I’m not sure.” In looks they were identical, soft flesh over stiff rods. “They just feel different when I suck.”

Chloe’s eyes were hungry and bright with desire, and Illya and Miyu smiled at her answers as she jacked them both off, using her tiny mouth on one, and then to their amazement and pleasure, both. The slutty thing sucked both their cockheads into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the mushroom tips, tasting the mix of their precum.

Miyu groaned as Chloe let her cock slide between her pursed lips, head bobbing as she sucked her in earnest, humming at the taste of precum. “She’s amazing,” Miyu whispered, enamoured with being on the receiving end of a blowjob.

Illya whispered something to Miyu, and Miyu smiled a secret smile at what she said.

“This is nice but I know what you want,” Illya said. “You want us to *do* your mouth.”

“Hm?” Chloe asked.

Still smiling, Illya reached out softly petted the kneeling girl's hair. Then she tightened her grip and violently forced the full length of her dick into her throat.

In surprise, Chloe gagged at the sudden intrusion. Illya began thrusting faster and faster, fucking her helpless mouth, repeatedly forcing her cock into her mouth and down her throat. Chloe deepthroated her with ease.

“Look at your face, it’s obvious to anyone that you’re getting off on this.” Illya sighed as Miyu took over. Meanwhile she lay her cock over Chloe’s face, rubbing against her forehead. “You sexy little thing. You cumslut. You love sucking dick. How lucky there’s two here to keep your mouth filled.”

Miyu groaned as she heard the lewd things spilling out of Illya’s mouth as they took their pleasure from Chloe’s willing mouth. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Chloe as her lips stretched to take her cock. “God, I love your mouth,” she said in her quiet husky voice. She pulled her cock out and jacked off, while Illya immediately plugged her gaping mouth with more meat, leaning over to kiss Miyu while her hips thrust mercilessly. “It feels so wonderful around me.”

“Such a good cocksucker.” Illya groaned.

“I’m going to…already…” Miyu whined as Illya made way for her. Miyu was at her limit, and she shoved her cock into Chloe’s throat. She thrust with quick, harsh, steady strokes as she peered down into Chloe’s helpless, horny face, before she pulled out. She looked so good.

In a burst of sudden desire, she decided to eject all her ejaculate onto her pleading face.

“Unh, unh, aaaahhh!” Miyu moaned.

Chloe moaned too as Miyu came, the ropes of cum splattering her beautiful face, the pearly-white cream contrasting erotically with her brown skin.

Illya moaned at the sight of her friend unloading her jizz onto her sister’s face. The sight set Illya off, and she quickly took matters into her own hands.

“Oh gosh you two, I’m going to blow, going to cum!” Illya groaned out, her light cute voice tight with arousal. She gripped Chloe by the hair with one hand, preventing her from moving to take either of them into her mouth. This was how she’d get it today. All over her face.

Her other hand jerked herself off, the spit from Chloe’s mouth excellent lubricant. Meanwhile Miyu continued to cum, and cum, and cum. Her first ever ejaculation seemed to never end. “Oh yes, that’s it. I-I’m gonna…” She handled herself, her fist squeezing her dick and her cum erupting in thick ropes, spurt upon spurt of her load coating her sister’s already cum-coated face.

The last spurts from both of their orgasms dribbled onto Chloe’s face.

Illya swallowed with a soft hum before sighing, her eyelids heavy from exhaustion. “God you’re DRENCHED.”

The naughty girl was covered in cum. It seeped into her dishevelled hair, was all over her face.

Illya wandered round and fondled the globes of her tight ass roughly, squeezing the flesh between her fingers. Chloe let out sharp moan. “Drenched here too,” she noted.

Still hard, she immediately screwed her cock into her, feeling it throb with her heartbeat. Illya fucked her leisurely, bucking her hips as she fed her cock into her. Chlo yelped at the sudden intrusion and subsequent stimulation and tried to rise, but Miyu kept her face to her cock. “Clean me,” Miyu said, her eyelids fluttering as Chlo obeyed, sucking, and fondling the shaft with her soft, small, glossy lips. Her affectionate, submissive, efficient work made her shiver in bliss.

“Yesss,” Illya sighed as Chloe’s tight, warm pussy did its job. “I love you.”

The act of looking down on her tight, beautiful back, to her pretty head glued to Miyu's crotch was amazing, and Chloe was getting off on it too - sucking someone and being screwed at the same time. Being spit-roasted.

“You like that?” Illya asked her slutty maid. “You like taking it from the front and back?”

Chloe was hot. She had just had her throat violated by two stiff pricks, and then received the biggest cum shower she’d ever had. She squealed as she came.

Illya savoured the ripples of her cunt and then she pulled out of her, her cock retreating from her tight, warm box. “Come here Miyu, I want to see you fuck her.”

Miyu pulled herself out of Chloe’s mouth, changing places with her without a word.

“But…Illya,” Chloe protested.

"What? Are you afraid you’ll like having another person’s dick in you?" Illya asked. “You horny little thing.”

Chloe bit her lip as she felt Miyu fondle her, swapped like a toy. She burned with the shame and arousal of it all.

“Ask for it,” her Master ordered.

“Please fuck me.” Chloe said in a tiny voice. “Miyu.”

“Please fuck my pussy and my ass.” Illya said, slapping her face with her turgid length.

“P, please, fuck me my pussy and my ass.” Chloe whimpered loudly.

Miyu didn’t hesitate. With a luxurious sigh she sunk deep, sampling Chlo’s tight, warm pussy first. “I’m so glad Chlo. I’m so glad you want me. MM, she's as tight as she looks." Miyu groaned.

"It's different, it's so different." Chloe panted. “It feels different. A different cock is fucking me!”

"You hear that?” Illya giggled. “This little slut says I'm not enough anymore...she needs a cock from someone other than her Master in her pussy."

“Ohhhh,” Miyu moaned.

“We once did this for an hour, a vibrator in her pussy as she sucked me off three times.” Illya said, face-fucking her blushing twin. “We did it in her ass too. She can take it. She’s been trained.”

Chlo fought back a little, twisting away from Illya’s prick in slight protest. “Having a live dick in there and having a vibe is completely different!” Chloe panted.

“Suck me.” Illya said, her tone leaving no discussion.

Miyu swallowed hard. Not removing her cock, she got her fingers wet with Chloe’s gushing juices, pulled it out, and twisted into her trained ass. Chloe buried her face into Illya’s crotch, her moans muffled by the thick cock in her throat. Illya tugged Chloe by the hair as she whimpered. “You like Miyu’s fingers in your ass? You want more?”

Chloe groaned as Miyu finger-fucked her hole.

“I said suck me.” Illya demanded. “You’re not sucking.”

Miyu’s ears were burning. Illya, normally so nice, had been uttering the filthiest, naughtiest things.

“Keep fucking her.” Illya ordered. “Don’t stop until she’s ready for you.”

After a little more, Miyu pulled her fingers out and placed a kiss on her rump.

Taking her cock out of her pussy she fit it into Chloe’s asshole.

Illya purred. She loved the way Chloe’s back arced as she took in the entirety of Miyu’s length and girth.

Miyu let out a moan as she built up speed, slapping her hips into Chloe’s rear.

“Suck.” Illya reminded her.

Obediently Chloe opened her mouth and slid the cock between her soft, gorgeous lips. Illya nodded, holding her face lovingly in his hands. The gentle way in which her master stroked the tears from her cheek and the rough way in which Miyu fucked her was ecstasy. Miyu, riding her like a pro, reached down and began stroking her clit.

Illya smiled. She began to caress her ears with her thumbs.

“Suck,” She reminded her, using her ears to thrust all the way in. Face pressed to her master’s groin, Chloe lost all control and began to cum, screaming around her master's hard cock, twisting and jerking and just cumming and cumming and cumming.

“Oh she came,” Illya said.

“We haven’t even cum yet.” Miyu said, a hint of accusation in her voice.

“Bad maid,” Illya said.

“Fuweeeeh?” Chloe uttered dazedly, and Illya giggled at how cute she was as Miyu helped lift her limp body up. “Put her on me.” Illya said, and when her cock slipped inside Chloe she moaned as her cunt shuddered in response. “You’re dripping wet, Chlo. Miyu really did you. But don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.”

Miyu bent Chloe over until Illya could whisper sweet things into her ear. Then she squeezed her cheeks, pulling them apart, lining her cock against her tight asshole.

“Okay Miyu,” Illya said. “Do it.”

“Uaaaaaaaahhhhh,” Chloe groaned, mouth opening as Miyu speared her from behind. Chloe’s eyes widened and her mouth stretched in a soundless scream as Miyu’s cock slowly pressed into her bottom, and joined Illya’s inside her. She and Illya had played with double penetration before, with a vibrator, but these cocks were living flesh, and attached to living people, and that made a lot of difference.

Beneath Chloe, Illya rocked her hips slowly, gently fucking her as Miyu drove her way in. “Oh Miyu…I can feel you coming in….”

Miyu fucked her until she was buried to the hilt. By now, Chloe was a whimpering mess, her breathing ragged and hot against Illya’s cheek. “Please,” she mumbled. “Please.”

“Ohh, you love it.” Illya said. “Let’s do it, Miyu!”

They each fucked her tight, tight holes happily, Miyu pumping in, while Illya, hands on Chloe’s hips, worked her pussy. Chloe, sandwiched between them, was a panting, moaning, mess as she got the fucking of her life. Her hot holes clenched around them, urging them to fuck her harder and faster.

“Amazing,” Miyu said, her thrusts rough, grunting and groaning, driving herself again and again into Chloe’s prone body.

“Uwa…uwaa…” She saw stars, barely keeping herself upright as both girls thrust their stiff lengths into her in alternating rhythms.

"Shhh," Illya crooned. "Look at me. Look at me..."

"C...Can't...ohhhh." Chloe groaned, getting stuffed with two cocks.

“You’re so naughty.” Illya whispered. “You just take us. Take us.” She slapped Chloe on the flank and she yelped. “Take us so well.”

“Uhhhh,” Miyu groaned. “I can feel you…feel you moving…inside…!”

“Our maid likes it hard.” Illya gripped Chloe’s hips and began really fucking up into her. Chloe groaned and sobbed into Illya’s shoulder as she bounced on Illya’s dick and Miyu pounded her from behind. “Take it… Oh take our cocks, Chlo.” Illya panted. “What kind of girl…can go this far...you're training to be a really dirty one...look at you enjoying it."

"We'll fill you up," Miyu promised, panting as she sodomized Chloe vigorously. “We’ll fill you right up.”

"How would like that Chlo? Would you like the two of us filling you up? Sharing you every day?"

Chloe let out a loud keening cry as Miyu slammed into her mercilessly.

"How would you like that? You’ll be our beautiful little fuckdoll, a sextoy to share."

"Do it, please do it,"

"Do what?"

"Do it harder, I want it! Don't stop! Don't stop!” Her brain fired up, using the words she’d learned on the internet. “Make me your little cum bucket, I want you to cum in me, please, please! I love you! I love you!" Chloe cried out, eyes wide in joy and pleasure, wrapping around her master's body as she begged the two of them to use her like a common whore.

Illya obliged and pumped her cock into her tiny, hot cunt, her fingers reaching between them to rub her clit. Chloe's young body shattered, gushing cum onto her master's cock as she came.

Miyu began to thrust even harder, pushing her cock in deeply, holding her hips tight so he could grind herself against her.

“Yes!” Chloe moaned. “"Don’t, stop, Miyu, Illya, Miyuuu, Illyaaaa!!!"

They were both fucked her in a steady rhythm, twin cocks pumping and pistoning in and out, giving her the greatest fucking her little body had ever had. All she could do was slur their names.

“Such a tight, naughty ass!” Miyu gasped.

Illya pulled Chloe up and kissed her amorously. Squealing her pleasure into her lips, she responded to her hot tongue. Next was Miyu, and she pulled Chloe up to kiss her languidly as her hips continued to buck and fuck into Chloe’s little bum. Her two owners took turns kissing her as they fucked her towards their impending orgasm.

“Oh Chlo, we’re going to cum in you!” Illya declared as Miyu leaned over, using her body weight to fuck her harder, the girl of few words communicating her intent with her body. “We’re going to give you all the cum you want! All the cum you need! Oh Chlo…tight…!” Her master sobbed. “You feel so good! I’m…cumming in your…!”

Chloe let out a long, muffled sob as both thick cocks went still, erupting in her pussy, filling her to the brim with cum. Her naughty body milked them eagerly. Miyu let out a long groan, bending over to smother Chlo with her body as she came deep in Chlo’s assflesh.

Sandwiched as they hugged each other, cumming their little brains out, Chloe came and didn’t stop cumming until every drop of sperm had been squeezed and drained from their cocks.

“Drink…up…Chloe.” Miyu whispered.

Panting, Illya kissed her slack lips, holding her face in her hands. Miyu leaned down and did the same. Their half-stiff pricks inside her, they kissed each other softly, the thoroughly-fucked body of Chloe serving to connect them.

“I love you Chloe,” Illya said.

“I love you too, Chloe,” Miyu whispered.

“Love…you both….” Chloe mumbled drunkenly. “Illya…Miyu….”

Chloe lay there, dazed, as they each took turns kissing her.

When she recovered, she sighed, playing with Illya’s hair.

"Well, I don't really like being the one in the middle," Chloe muttered. "But, it can't be helped, right?"

Miyu hmm’d as she fondled Chloe’s ass. “I bet you could take two in here.”

Illya’s cock jumped. “While she’s taking a vibrator in her pussy?”

Miyu smiled her little smile.

Chloe blushed at the way they talked about her. “W, well….”

Illya pecked her on the cheek. “We’re not done yet Chloe. There are still so many things we can do together.”

Chloe blushed harder. And the three of them continued to kiss each other, each thinking of ways to take responsibility for the feelings they felt….

 

-

 

OMAKE

Discarded Summary:

CHLO IS FADING! I GUESS THIS IS IT EVERYONE!

QUICK, FUCK HER INTO EXISTENCE!

 

 

-

 

 

That’s it. I think I’m quite done. Whatever possessed me to start Taking Responsibility has been exhausted. I gotta admit it was tough for a number of reasons, but I did my best for the few people who managed to find these stories and like them, and for Miyu, Chloe, and Illya.

I want to do another perhaps shorter little bonus that involves Luvia and Rin, but that’s just a dream

And there’s lots more I’d like to do, like get Iri involved. I could potentially do shorts. Well we can hope. It would probably be 3.6

Prisma Illya is the best. I would be happy if the manga moved more towards an OT3.

That desire is the reason these stories exist.

Thanks for reading!

I only wish I could do more for this amazing series. Chloe is my favourite TM character.

I made these stories with the idea that ‘if you look for it you’ll find it.’ I think that’s one of the amazing things about the internet.

That’s all for now folks!


End file.
